When? Where? As long as it's you
by Anonymous Psychofan
Summary: When Seras and Alucard investigate the existance of a mysterious creature called a daiv, Seras finds herself dragged backward through time, where she is greeted by an all too familiar face. AxS Can be a sequel to Bound by Blood but doesn't have to be.
1. Daiv

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. Duh.

Oh, FYI: all my stories take place in a certain order. This story is designed to follow "Bound by Blood" but you can read it on your own and understand what's going on. Bound by Blood just gives a bit of insight into the way Seras is now, how developed her powers are, etc. Well, enjoy! Feel free to criticize, flame, make suggestions... whatever. I'm open to anything.

* * *

Seras Victoria coughed, her blood spurting from her mouth as she wretched onto the grass. Her whole body was violently shaking, her head pounding furiously.

"Come one, Police Girl. This isn't over."

Seras looked up, blinking. Towering over her was her master, clad in crimson garments, his hat and glasses blown away by recent shootings, the long black hair, ebbing down his back as his eyes glinted ominously. Seras tried to rise, to stand tall at his side, but her knees were still too weak. She stumbled, falling forward.

Alucard caught her, gripping her upper arm firmly and pulling her upward. He did not release her until she had caught her balance.

But Seras still felt weak. Her stomach was quivering, ready to empty it's self for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. She tried to keep her body from trembling.

"Relax, Police Girl," Alucard said calmly, keeping his eye on her to ensure that she did not fall again. "It's just an aftereffect of the poison. You should be feeling normal within the hour."

Seras clutched her mouth, holding the blood down. She swallowed hard and glared up at her master, saying, "Your definition of normal rarely lines up with that of others."

"Shouldn't you be saving your strength?" he spat, glaring right back at her, but not without a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if you had warned me about the poison blades!" she replied angrily, standing a little straighter.

Alucard sighed in annoyance. "I thought for sure you had sensed them. Even a-!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Seras replied, wincing as a shudder overtook her body. "Even a fledgling should have been able to sense them."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I was still half-asleep!" Seras snapped, eyeing him with loathing. "You woke me up, teleported me into the middle of this hell-hole and then expected me to be in top condition?" Seras laughed harshly. "You're idea of a joke?"

"I still find it somewhat amusing..." he said, almost to himself.

The look Seras gave him could have frozen a river. Unfortunately, Alucard only seemed all the more amused.

"You still haven't told me what's going on," she murmured, letting the fight go. "All of a sudden, I'm in the middle of this field surrounded by pathetic little vampires! Care to explain?"

"Not particularly," he replied, wiping a smudge of blood from the side of the_ Jackal. _Sensing her emotions at the response, he added, "Unfortunately, there is nothing you can do to change that. You're in no condition to defy me. Now just follow my instructions, like a good little girl." He turned on the spot and began walking through the tall grass.

Seras glared at him with all the strength she had left, willing him to die on the spot. However, she knew he spoke the truth. Her shoulders slumped as she hitched up her _Harkonnen_ cannon from where she had dropped it on the ground and trotted off after him, still resisting the urge to faint.

As they walked along, the only sound that could be heard was the faint mumbling of Seras as she cursed her master under her breath, knowing full-well that he could hear her perfectly. After one particularly gruesome and detailed description of his most slow and painful death, Alucard glanced back at Seras, lightly remarking, "And just when do you think I will give you the chance to carry out such an elaborate scheme?"

Seras seized the moment of broken silence to ask, "Master, what are we looking for?"

"Nothing you'll be able to see," he replied, turning his head from her once more.

Seras frowned. "Then why am I here?" she asked, thinking longingly of the soft velvet lined coffin that awaited her back at the Hellsing Manor.

Alucard looked at her briefly before saying, "Police Girl, what did you notice about those vampires?"

"Well, there were a lot of them in one place..." she said thoughtfully. "That's pretty unusual. They aren't usually so compatible."

"What else did you notice?"

"They wore strange clothes, like something out of a museum," she replied, struggling to remember everything about the battle that had just taken place.

"Very good, Police Girl," Alucard said, smiling darkly. "Those vampires were not of this time."

"Not of this time?" Seras asked blankly. "You mean, like time travelers?"

"Something like that," Alucard replied, shrugging.

"So, how did they get here? Can all vampires time travel?"

"Vampires cannot "time travel" on their own," Alucard returned, openly annoyed with her simplistic questions.

"Then how...?"

"That's what we are trying to find out, isn't it?" Alucard said coldly. He seemed to be looking for something, his crimson eyes scanning the surrounding area carefully. Then he stopped walking altogether and grinned broadly.

"Police Girl, do you sense anything?"

Seras closed her eyes and concentrated, allowing her vampiric senses to wander. Something dark was lurking in the trees, but the aura it gave off was so faint she almost didn't notice it.

"Over there?" she asked pointing in the direction she had felt it.

Alucard nodded his approval. "We call it a _daiv_," he told her, pulling out his gun. "They're very uncommon, particularly in this day and age. They are fierce and powerful creatures, though not overly intelligent, and they possess the ability to create holes in time. I once owned one, actually."

"So, that's what's letting all the vampires through?"

"Yes," Alucard replied, walking toward to the trees. "Be at the ready, Police Girl. Don't let it catch you off guard."

Seras swallowed and nodded, loading her _Harkonnen_ cannon and taking aim, awaiting the appearance of the _daiv_.

Alucard stepped into the shadows and all was silent. Seras waited, trying to keep herself from shaking as the affects of the poison continued to wear off. For a long time, the world seemed to stand still.

And then, a gunshot echoed through the night. Something large and hulking crashed through the underbrush, heading for the field, for Seras. She placed her finger on the trigger of the _Harkonnen_, waiting for the beast to show itself.

With a roar, it bounded from the trees, splintering wood as it went, it's red eyes shining like lamps in the dark. Seras pulled the trigger and... nothing happened. An empty click resounded in the base of the gun.

"Dammit!" Seras shouted, smashing the side of the cannon with her fist. The _daiv _was drawing steadily closer.

"C'mon! Work!" Seras said angrily, hitting it harder. The approaching beast was getting far too close for comfort. She could already see it's yellowed fangs dripping with saliva.

Suddenly, something clunked. The shell shifted into place. "Brilliant!" Seras exclaimed, taking aim once again. It was only then that she realized how close to the _daiv_ she was. It lunged. She fired.

The _daiv_ dodged the massive bullet and siezed the gun, crushing it in it's massive jaws. Seras felt a pang of fury as she watched bits of metal shower the soft earth.

"Walter made that for me!" she said furiously, launching herself at the beast.

"Police Girl! Don't touch it!"

Alucard's voice sounded so distant as she dug her fangs into the thick black pelt, viciously tearing at the flesh beneath.

"Police Girl!"

She felt Alucard grab her wrist. She kicked him away from her, and Alucard, not expecting an attack from his own fledgling, was caught off guard. He released her, and Seras dug her hands deeper into the bloody fur beneath her, gouging the muscles it protected.

And with a pitiful howl, the _daiv _plunged into the dark stream of time, taking it's unwanted passenger with it.

Alucard recovered in time to see the beast and his fledgling vanish into nothing.

"No," he whispered, dashing to the place they had just stood. "Seras!" he called into the empty air. "SERAS!"

Alucard sighed, knowing exactly what had happened. Seras was brave, he'd give her that. But also incredibly stupid! He'd warned her not to touch it! And now the _daiv_ had dragged her into the farthest reaches of time, where not even Alucard could reach her. Not without assistance anyway...


	2. My Memories, Your Future

Chapter Two is finally here! Who does Seras meet? What year is it? All questions are answered in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing... sadly...

Flames/ Suggestions/ Criticisms and Praise are all welcome. Please R&R!

* * *

Seras slowly opened her eyes. The world around her swam. Lights flickered in and out of her vision.

She tried to sit up, but recoiled in pain as she felt cold metal dig into her wrists and ankles. _Where am I? _She thought nervously, raising her head enough to peer around the cold, stony room. It seemed to be some sort of dungeon; chains and shackles hung from the walls and aged blood stains were smeared across the floor.

_Alright,_ she thought. _It's a dungeon. So why am I here? Where is Master?_ She racked her brain, trying to recall all that had happened. She had been fighting with the _daiv_ and then everything had gone dark. She must have blacked out...

"So, you're awake," a voice like velvet ice cooed from the shadows.

Seras gasped, looking up. She had not sensed anyone in the room. Which meant... her captor was no ordinary man, not even an ordinary vampire...

"Who's there?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. The words sounded funny on her tongue, as if she had never spoken before.

"Why don't I ask the questions, alright?" the voice replied lazily. "If you answer everything truthfully, and believe me, I _will_ know if you're lying, then I'll let you live."

Seras felt her strength returning. "How about you take these goddamn shackles off me and then I'll tell you what you want to know."

Her captor laughed in an all-too familiar way. "I'm afraid that won't work out. You see, I'm feeling rather hungry, and if you're not too careful, you may just become my next meal."

"So you're a vampire?" she stated, her senses perking.

"Obviously," the voice replied coldly. "As are you, I deem. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"It's Seras. Seras Victoria," she replied, deciding it was better to keep him happy.

"Good. And tell me: why did you kill my _daiv_?"

"It's dead?" Seras asked, feeling pleased with herself. She had succeeded afterall...

"Yes, it's dead," he said cruelly, a hint of fury in his voice. "I suggest you tell me why."

"M- Master told me to kill it," she said honestly, wishing he was with her.

"And why did your master want it dead?"

"Because it was letting pitiful vampires into our time," Seras explained. And then something dawned on her. "What year is this?" she asked swiftly.

"1408," he said calmly.

"No!" Seras said, horror-struck. How had she managed to land herself so far in the past? She felt bloody tears rushing to her eyes as a feeling of self-defeat descended upon her. How would she ever get home? Even her master couldn't time travel...

And then she had an idea. It probably work, if her guess was as good as she thought it was...

"Have you ever heard of a vampire named Alucard?" she asked.

"What?" the voice snapped.

"Alucard," Seras repeated. "He's very powerful. Do you know him? He never told me how old he is, but if he exists in this time, he might be able to help me... but perhaps he goes by a different name. Dracula? Does that ring a bell?"

Her words were met with silence for a long time, until suddenly, the man in the room spoke in a slow dangerous tone. "And what makes you think that the _great _Dracula would help a pathetic fledgling like you?"

"Because I'm _his_ fledgling! In the future, at least!" Seras tried desperately to explain. "Master is very intelligent, in any era, so I'm sure he'll be able to help me... I shouldn't even be here! I belong in 2008! That's centuries from now! I've got to get back! He'll be so furious with me... I never should have touched the _daiv_, but it crushed my weapon! I had not choice but to kill it with my hands! Though I suppose I could have used shadows... Oh! I'm such an idiot!"

"I find it hard to believe that a lowly creature like you could have any relation to a vampire like Dracula. He has never created a fledgling in the 200 years he has lived. What makes you so special?"

"I..." Seras did not really know how to answer. She thought back to that night in Chedder Village, where Alucard had first turned her. "I asked him to," she said at last. "I chose this path."

Her captor's footsteps echoed off the stony walls as he approached her, slowly stepping into the torch light.

Seras gasped aloud as she stared at the man before him. He was tall and muscled, with long ebony hair that swung around his shoulders. His crimson eyes burned into her own as she realized who she was looking at.

"Master...?" she whispered blankly, gazing up at him in awe.

"I am not your master!" he said fiercely seizing her by the neck and jerking her upward with such force that her chains broke, though not without leaving deep openings on her wrists and ankles. "I _hate_ fledglings! _HATE_ them! And you...! Such a pitiful excuse for a vampire! How could I choose you, of all people?!"

"Master, please..." she said, hot, red tears streaming down her face. He snarled and slammed her into a wall. "D-don't kill me," she choked as he tightened his hold. "You'll r-regret it!"

"I'm not you're master!" he repeated forcefully, banging her against the wall.

"No," she agreed. "You're not. You're a monster. Master may not like me, but he wouldn't hurt me. He protects me and trains me and answers my stupid questions. But you! You're a miserable imitation of him, nothing but a shadow of his greatness!"

The man released her as if she'd burned him, glaring down her with a gaze of pure hatred.

"I can answer your questions," she said, pulling herself up with an attempt at seeming a little bolder. "I can tell you your future. But you have to let me live!"

"Or I could just drink your blood and see your memories for myself!" he replied darkly, stepping a little closer to her as though the idea really appealed to him.

"True," Seras admitted, letting her hands fall to her sides. "Then get it over with. What's the difference between dying now or later? Hell can't be much different than being in a dungeon with you."

He raised an eyebrow, intrigued by her comment. Perhaps there was something to this girl after all. But then again, females were always more trouble than they were worth. Surely if he devoured her, he would be doing both his present _and_ his future self a favor.

As though she could read his thoughts, Seras looked up in horror, pressing herself against the wall.

"That won't do, Seras..." he said, moving closer to her.

"Police Girl," she said softly.

"What?" he asked.

"Police Girl!" she said loudly. "You never call me Seras. You call me "Police Girl". You only call me Seras if you're truly proud of something I did."

He felt the anger in him flare again. Why did she continue to treat him as if she was his servant, as if she was loyal to him and only him? He had nothing to do with the girl! Nothing at all!

_You have everything to do with me!_

"Wha- did you just read my mind?" he demanded furiously. She stared back at him with her large ruby eyes glistening determinately in the black of the dungeon.

"I don't want to die," she said simply. "I'm not ready. I want to go home, to be with my master, and Integra and Walter, and all the people we serve."

"I serve no one!" he snapped. "Not now, not ever!"

Seras began to smile, her pearly fangs glinting in the half-light.

"I see now. You are master after all," she mused. "Only you're still a child compared to what he is now. You still have temper tantrums, you're powers are not even a tenth of what they will be, you're still afraid of women... speaking of which, is that why you detest me so?"

Seras pushed herself off of the wall, approaching him confidently, her eyes never leaving his. She stopped, inches from his face and whispered, "Why do you find the future so hard to accept?"

He leapt away from her, snarling, though Seras knew she had accomplished her goal when she saw that his cheeks looked slightly colored.

She laughed. "Don't worry," she told him. "You'll get control of your emotions... eventually. And I'm just a fledgling! Do you really feel intimidated by me? I've only been a vampire for about two years now that I think about it... and I probably already know more than you!"

"I sincirely doubt it," he said flatly. In a moment, he had her pinned against the wall once more, his fangs lengthened and ready to strike. "I'm getting tired of you," he said, his breath on her neck. "I despise vampires that think they are powerful when they are not. Time to end it."

"Are you afraid to find out?" she asked, trying not to shrink beneath his overwhelming presence. "Besides, you don't honestly think I'm going to just let you kill me, do you? I am _your_ fledgling, and I am not easily broken, at least not anymore."

And with that, she phased out of his grasp and into the wall, momentarily free from harm. "Catch me if you can, _Dracula_," she called behind her. "My memories are the prize. Only let me warn you- I have the upper hand in this."

"How so, _Police Girl_," he asked, accentuating her petname as though it was something disgusting.

"Well, just think, Master, I know everything about you. But you know _nothing_ about me."


	3. If He Comes

Chapter Three! Woo! A look at what Alucard's doing, and towards the end, things get very interesting in Dracula's Castle. Dun-dun-dun.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hellsing.

R&R- be as harsh or as nice as you like, and since this is a work in progress, let me know if there's anything you'd like to see.

Oh, and in response to some curious reviewers, all questions have been carefully considered and will be answered in time... believe it or not, I do know how the story's going to end. Too bad all you poor readers don't! MUAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Integra Hellsing shuffled through an menacingly tall stack of papers, yawning into a gloved hand. She was ready for bed, but there was still so much work to do. There was _always_ so much work to do. And there was still no word from Alucard and Seras, though they had left on their mission well over twenty-four hours ago. It was not like them to take so long... 

She looked up for a moment, her blue eyes thoughtful. But whatever it was that had momentarily phased her quickly passed and she resumed her shuffling and her scribbling, trying not to dwell on the mysterious disappearance of her vampires.

_Master, such dirty thoughts..._ said a voice in her head. Integra looked up, carefully scanning the room.

"Alucard...?" she said carefully, listening intently.

"I am here, Master," he said into her ear, sending a series of chills up her spine.

"Don't do that," she instructed, scooting away from him. "And where have you been? Where's Seras?"

"You're opinions on the subject were most amusing to watch," he said softly, smiling psychotically down at her.

Integra felt herself blush a little. "I just thought... maybe... well, you're a vampire, and she's a female vampire..." she trailed off as his grin widened.

"If you must know, my little fledgling is no longer with me."

"What do you mean by that?" Integra snapped. Had he freed Seras, unleashing another bloodthirsty vampire onto the world?

"I mean, she was "stolen" against my will. I think."

"You _think_?" Integra repeated furiously. "You don't know?!"

Alucard shrugged, and began slowly walking around the room, as if deep in thought. "Have you heard of creature called a _daiv_, Master?" he asked quietly, glancing in her direction.

"_Daiv?_ They don't exist anymore," she said bluntly.

Alucard laughed. "They will forever exist, because the existed once. And once is more than enough."

Integra sighed. She was not in the mood to decode Alucard's riddles. "Explain," she ordered with a casual flick of her hand. She sunk back into the arm chair, listening intently.

"What is it that makes, or made,_ daiv_ unique to other hell creatures?" Alucard asked.

"They journey through the years," Integra replied. The answer had come from her mouth so quickly she even surprised herself.

"And can they carry other things through time?" Alucard asked.

"Only other hell creatures," Integra returned, as if quoting a textbook. "Any mortal or inanimate object will be destroyed by the journey."

Alucard nodded, remaining silent, waiting for the situation to dawn on her. When she slammed her clenched fist down on the desk, he knew she had realized his message.

"Are you trying to tell me that Seras is in a different time plane?!" Integra fumed, glaring at him.

"You see the dilemma," Alucard said, amused by her reaction. "I intend to get her back, of course," he added as an afterthought. "With help..."

"I see," Integra muttered, calming herself. "You want permission to leave, don't you?"

"Only for a few days," he assured her.

"And just how do you plan to go back through time anyway?"

"By the same method that she did. That is why I will need to visit an old friend."

"Very well," Integra agreed. "You have my permission to leave until Seras Victoria is found."

"Master, that command will not work. You see, Seras Victoria is already found. This mission is written to succeed, and since she will be found in the past, I am presently not free to do what is necessary to ensure that time continues in its natural order."

Integra blinked, slowly interpreting his meaning. "Fine. You are free to leave until your mission is accomplished."

"Yes, Master," he said. He bowed low, and disappeared from the room.

Integra sighed, massaging her temples. _Really!_ She thought. _Time travel? What next? These vampires are honestly more trouble than they're worth..._

Seras panted as she bounded up a flight of stairs, her eyes still searching for anything that could be used to keep the infamous Dracula at bay. He was sniffing her out. And he was doing a good job too! She could hear his thoughts, as he seemed presently unable to control them... so unlike her Master! She smiled slightly as she took off down a deserted corridor. As terrified as she was that she may die here, she couldn't help having fun!

It was a whole side to her master that she hardly believed existed. An insecure, uncontrolled, easily mistaken side. Oh, he was no pushover- that much was certain! His strength was well above her own. But as far as hunting... she was certainly the better opponent. She could read his mind, and her senses were well honed by his future self.

She laughed aloud. She liked her master at this age. They were almost equals- _almost_, she reminded herself, massaging where he had grabbed her neck. _So long as we don't engage in close combat,__I might have a chance._

Meanwhile, only a floor below her, Dracula, was walking with his tongue out, tasting the air as he went, and listening for any sign of her. His crimson eyes bore into the shadows, leaving no hollow unchecked.

He had definitely left her alive too long, if she was succeeding in roping him into such petty games as this. Yet at the same time, it excited him. He had not had a challenge like this in many years. Perhaps he should just enjoy the chance he had been given... but no! Not with that pathetic fledgling! She did not deserve to live! She was so small and helpless. He could have crushed her with one hand if he wanted to. And yet she acted like she was the Queen of Hell!

She was intolerable! He wanted to destroy her, to rip her apart, to drink her blood and watch her slowly die at his feet. Why? What was it about her that angered him so? Was it that he felt he was bound to her? That he was weak enough to be swayed by her large ruby eyes? That he himself had created her and that she dared to rival him? Maybe it was all of this, and more.

How could he, who had sworn to never take a fledgling, have accepted a tiny, little blonde to follow him along the path to immortality? And then, an idea occurred to him. If she was _really_ precious to his future self, more than just a toy, that is, then his future self would find a way to come back for her. And when that happened, he would have accomplished his goal. His_ daiv_ would not have died in vain. Afterall, that had been the whole reason he sent the beast to the future in the first place, hadn't it? Perhaps there was a use for the little vampire afterall...

And with that thought, he phased upward through the floor, and found himself face to face with none other than his prey.

"Oh?" he said curiously, flicking his eyes up and down her body. "Have you given up? Are you ready to be devoured?"

"You won't kill me," Seras said firmly, looking back at him. "I heard your thoughts just now. That's why I stopped running."

Dracula grinned. "There are other things I could do to that would not involve your death," he pointed out, slowly approaching her. Seras stumbled backward, her confidence waning. She had been foolish not to think of that.

"Whatever you do to me, my master will unleash on you tenfold," she said visciously, trying not to trembled. He was _far_ too close for comfort now.

"If he ever _does_ come back for you," Dracula pointed out.

Seras tensed as she felt stone behind her. She had backed herself into a wall. Now would be the perfect time to escape, to phase through the stone and continue running. Perhaps she could even escape from the castle if she was quick enough.

Seras concentrated on vanishing though the wall, but to her horror, found that she could not.

Dracula watched her face light up with shock, smiling to himself. "I've erected a barrier in this room," he informed her. "I put it up the moment I knew I had you. There will be no escape this time, no more child's play. You have lost, Seras Victoria."

_So this is what it comes down to,_ Seras thought, trying to be brave. _I won't be destroyed without a fight. If nothing else, maybe I can wipe that annoying smirk off his face!_

Seras hissed and bore her fangs. Dracula's grin grew broad and excited. His eyes began to burn brighter than usual as he watched her transformation. Black wings slowly grew from her shoulders, her hair lengthening, her eyes widening. Sharp claws grew from her finger tips as her whole body shone with a dark aura.

"So this is your final form?" he asked, eyes alight with amusement.

"Not even close," Seras snapped back. "We're just getting started!"

"Very well," Dracula agreed, crouching low, as if ready to strike. "Two can play at that game."

Seras smiled, resembling the man before her now more than ever. "I'd hoped you'd say that," she said.

In unison, they launched themselves at eachother, claws ripping, fangs flashing, blood streaming through the air.

"Here," said Dracula, grabbing her by the hair as he prepared to dig his fangs into her. "Here is where the games _truly_ begin."


	4. Surrender

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing...

Thanks for all the reviews guys! All questions will be answered slowly as the story goes on, but I promise it'll all make sense in the end. Now who wants to see the Seras-Dracula showdown? XD This was definately a very fun chapter to write, so let me know what you think!

* * *

A fierce wind blew salty water from the ocean across Alucard's face as he walked slowly along the edge of the sea cliffs, his long dark hair and trench coat whipping around him. He paused for a moment, gazing down toward the rocky shores so far below him. 

"So, that's how it is..." he muttered thoughtfully, transforming into a flock of dark, leathery bats that took off through the turbulent air, cutting downwards in a series of steep dives, aiming for what seemed to be a small opening in the rocks. It was fortunate that he _was_ in a flock of bats, because a man certainly could not have squeezed through this tiny gap.

They entered single file, slowly reforming in the spacious cavern that lay beyond the narrow entrance.

"Well, well," said a icy female voice. "If it isn't little Vlad! But you're all wet, poor thing!"

Her smile was cruel as she stepped into the tiny sliver of moonlight steaming through the opening to the the cave. Alucard bowed low, a sign of respect for the beautiful woman before him. Her silky, ebony locks cascaded down her back, stretching as far as her ankles. Her eyes were a startling shade of red, as vivid as fresh blood, and her features were noble and refined. She might have been a queen from the way she held herself.

"You shouldn't try to hide you thoughts from me, Vlad," she scorned playfully. "You'll know I'll get them eventually."

"I need help," Alucard said swiftly, standing up to his full height. He was at least a head taller than her but there was no doubt which was the superior vampire.

"You?" she repeated, pretending to be impressed. "But I thought you could do everything on your own."

"There are limits to our species as you well know," Alucard pointed out, ignoring her jibes.

She smiled dangerously. "What is it you're trying to do this time?" she asked, looking him over.

"My fledgling was snatched into the past. I want her back," Alucard said bluntly.

"I see," she mused. "So you want to borrow my _daiv_."

Alucard said nothing, only stared at the woman.

"And what would you do in return for me?" she asked.

"Whatever you asked," Alucard replied.

The woman raised her eyebrows. "She's that important to you?"

Alucard did not respond at first. He seemed to be contemplating the best way to answer that question. At last he said, "I have a theory. When I was younger, when my _daiv_ was still alive, I had a plan to advance my training by sending my _daiv_ into the future to find my older self. Thinking my older self would recognize it as his right away, I was certain he would comply. Then, one day, I woke up to find _the daiv _dead, and I had a terrible headache, the sort of feeling that I was forgetting something.

"In short, I believe that Seras may currently be in the presence of my former self. And as you know, my former self was not a desirable companion. She may be killed."

"I ask you again," the woman said when he had finished his story. "Is she that important to you?"

"Yes," Alucard stated. "Will you help me?"

Her malevolent grin grew, distorting her beautiful features until she looked so frightening it was hard to believe the same person still stood there.

* * *

Seras ducked, backing away from the advancing vampire. He, too, seemed to have begun some sort of transformation; bloody eyes covered every inch of his ever changing body, giving him a horrendous appearance. 

Seras gave a might beat of her massive wings; the force of the air knocked Dracula off his feet, but only for a moment. He disappeared mid-fall and reappeared inches from her face. Anticipating this, Seras already had her claws ready. She swiped at the air where he would appear, gouging deep ravines into his chest.

Dracula lept back, snarling, but was on her again in a second, ripping the skin off her shoulder, tearing her already battered clothes even more. Seras punched back, but he disappeared, reappearing behind her. He sank his fangs into the delicate skin at her neck; Seras, feeling him trying look into her memories, forced him backwards, slamming him against the wall behind them. He released her, and before he could recover, the shadows around the room began to grow, wrapping themselves around his struggling body.

Dracula smiled maliciously, licking the blood of his lips with his long tongue. The shadows that bound him seemed to be melting- he was walking towards her once again, his eyes alight with thirst. Seras charged him, barreling into his stomach. At the same time, he sank his claws into her back, ripping them up along the length of it until she was losing blood far too quickly.

She plunged her hand into his gut, forcing it out his back. Dracula gasped aloud, and furiously threw her across the room. Already her wounds were healing, as were his. In a second, they were on each other once more, biting, clawing, ripping with all the fury they could muster, each slowly trasforming more and more into their final form.

Pieces of Dracula's body began to break off, each forming a bloodthirsty shadow dog. Seras had not learned this particular trick, but it did not stop her from fighting both him and the creatures that now attacked her from every side.

The battle wore on. Blood flowed through the spaces between the stones of the floor. Neither vampire even resembled their natural selves. Dracula was something like a many-headed hell hound while Seras was a large, griffon-like creature, covered with sleek black fur and glittering blood stained claws. They were coming at each other like animals, snarling and biting as they skidded across the slick floor, each breathing heavily between attacks. Their wounds were no longer healing at the same speed they had when the fight began. They were running out of energy and the fact the battle took place during the day only made it worse.

Seras found herself hesitating before advancing. Her mind seemed foggy- she was no longer able to anticipate his moves. He, too, seemed to be growing weary. His strength had diminished and he did not outwit her easily.

Seras found herself smiling as she clutched at a gaping wound on her stomach, waiting for it to heal. "I do not think this is getting anywhere," she said slowly, watching his arm slowly regrow. She also noticed that he was slowly shrinking back to his original form; he at least looked recognizable.

"Giving up, fledgling?" he said, laughing coldly. "I'm not through with you yet!"

He disappeared and appeared in front of her, digging his fingers into the opening across her belly. He ripped at the flesh, causing Seras to hiss with pain. She bit down hard on his shoulder, refusing to let go. He tried to push her away from him but she held fast, gnawing at the bone and trying to cause him as much pain as she possibly could. They fell to the ground as he finally dislodged her.

Seras bit his arm instead and dug her claws into his chest. His hands were fastened around her throat, trying to choke her into submission as they rolled across the blood strewn ground.

Seras felt herself growing weaker. Her vision was failing- she reluctantly released him and he pinned her to the stone floor beneath him, her arms above her head. She lunged for his throat and he used his knee to keep her body flat against the floor.

She was trapped. Even if she'd been able to phase from the room, she would not have had the strength to do it. _Well,_ she thought as she stared bravely into his vivid eyes, _I did all I could. I think... Master would have been proud, if he was here. Maybe one day, he'll at least figure out how I died._

She swallowed her tears, refusing to cry in front of the man who had her at his mercy. She would not show weakness in death. He stared down at her, panting, his face so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her as his long black hair surrounded them both.

"You know," she said, uncertain of why she was bringing it up, "Vampires don't need to breath."

"I know that!" he snapped, but she also noticed that he began restraining the flow of air in his body. She laughed softly, smiling up at him.

"If there was anyone I'd want to kill me," she said, and this time she did not bother to stop the bloody tears from streaming from her eyes, "I'd want it to be you. My master."

He looked extremely taken aback. His grip loosened momentarily; Seras didn't hesitate. She thrust upward with all the strength she had left in her body and managed to flip him off of her, so that now she had him pinned beneath her.

It was not very effective because she was so much smaller than him. She could barely keep his fangs away, let along, restrain his arms. It was not long before he had her beneath him again.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" he asked, pleased with his newfound dominance.

Seras looked up at him and asked, "Would you surrender? I'm still not ready to die."

"So you think I should leave you alive?" he asked, laughing cruelly. "Females are never worth the trouble."

"Well, I wouldn't have caused any trouble if you hadn't been so bent on destroying me, would I?" she demanded, snarling. "You've rescued me many times in the future. Don't you want the chance to find out why? You've never done anything without purpose- it's not in your nature. Why should making me your fledgling be any different? You did it for a reason!"

"What reason?"

Seras faltered. She still did not know why her master had turned her into a vampire. What answer should she give? She quietly stared up into his eyes, wondering whether he would kill her for her silence.

Suddenly, the sound of laughter floated through the window. Both vampires looked up, their battle forgotten. Seras felt the barrier around the room disappear; she immediately attempted to phase through it, but was met with searing pain. Her vision blurred, her breath caught in her throat.

The attempt took everything out of her and she fell into darkness, never more vulnerable than she was then, lying beneath the infamous Count Dracula, her body broken, her neck exposed and the will to fight gone from her body.

* * *

Three cheers for cliffies! So many questions to be answered before the story ends... who is the mysterious woman that Alucard goes to for help? What must he do for her? Why doesn't he remember the encounter with Seras? Will Dracula let Seras live? Will Alucard get there in time to save his fledgling? Check tomorrow for the next chapter!

Oh, and just a not- sorry that Seras did not completely kick Dracula's butt... I thought it wouldn't be very realistic. Remember, at this point in time, he's already a free vampire with well developed skills- the thought of mind control/reading probably didn't occur to him until after Seras showed up, which is why she had that advantage for a while. Anyway, please review if you liked!


	5. What I Want

Disclaimer: Hellsing isn't (officially) mine.

Le Gasp! The next chapter is here... sorry, no Alucard in this one, but LOTS of Draccy-chan. XD It's so much fun messing with him. Anyway, this next chapter is not quite so bloody as the past few have been... we get to see lots of what Draccy is thinking. And the most important question is answered; what will happen to Seras? R&R- and oh, btw. Vampire Stalker: you've inspired me to throw something into the next chapter after this... I think you can see where the situation at the end of the chapter is going... Everyone, let me know if there's anything you'd like to see thrown into future chapters and I'll do my best to squeeze it in!

* * *

Seras fell through a world of shadows, darkness consuming her senses and dragging her downward into the deepest depths of nothingness. Her mind was empty, her body numb. There was nothing she could do to escape this fate. There was nothing that would bring her b- 

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Seras sniffed hungrily at the air as her ears listened intently to the soft dripping of the fresh blood. Her stomach roared, her tongue drifted from between her lips, searching for the source. Warm droplets fell into her mouth, sliding down her throat and filling her as no mortal food could. Slowly, she felt her body awakening.

She opened her eyes ever so slightly. A blurred form swam before her vision. Crimson clashed with ebony in the sea of colors.

"M-master?" she said weakly, trying to focus her vision.

"Close," a low voice replied.

Seras pushed herself away in horror, realizing who was standing over her.

"Lie still," he instructed, forcing her down on the bed with a hand while the other continued to feed her the blood of his latest victim. Coincidentally, this teenage boy had been the one who dared to wander onto the lands of Count Dracula, laughing with his friends, completely unaware that his life was about to end. The other two boys were locked away for later.

"Dracula?" she whispered.

"You may call me Vlad," he replied, his voice empty of emotion.

Seras coughed as a particularly large amount of blood fell from the head of the boy where he held it above her mouth, allowing her to consume it. She swallowed hungrily, lifting her face closer to the source of her nourishment, too weak to consider that her meal had been nothing more than a rambunctious teenager who happened to take a wrong turn in the woods.

When she was completely satiated, she lay back, her eyes closed, though her captor could sense she was not sleeping. He watched her lying there, so trusting. It would be all to easy to kill her...

"So why don't you?" she murmured sleepily. "No one's stopping you. As you can see, I'm in no condition to fight."

"Stop reading my mind," he ordered, glaring down at her. "If you must know, I am standing by my theory that if you are of _any_ interest to my future self, he will retrieve you, and then I will be able to ask him all the questions I want."

"Nice to be of service," Seras muttured sarcastically, yawning a little.

Dracula felt himself longing to hurt her for such insolence, but he knew that if he touched now, she would most likely die. And he needed her alive. At least for the time being. At least until he understood...

He blinked realizing she had drifted off to sleep. She did not breath or move. She looked so peaceful that he wondered for a moment if she _was_ dead. But then he heard her whispering to herself as she slept and he knew he had nothing to worry about.

_Worry?_ Why should he be worried anyway? She was just a fledgling! A worthless, pathetic little fledgling...

_...who almost got the better of you, _said a small part of his mind.

Dracula quickly swatted this thought away, glaring harder than ever at the tiny blond who lay beside him on the bed. Her golden, shoulder-length hair spilled across the pillow, giving her an almost ethereal look that was marred by a smudge of blood on her chin.

He bent forward, about to lick it up and then caught himself and quickly looked away her. He used a corner of the blanket to clean her face and then got to his feet before descending through the floor, suddenly in the mood to devour the two remaining boys that were chained in the dungeons below.

The boys looked up in horror as he phased through the ceiling, their eyes wide and fearful.

"Well now," said Dracula in his silky tones. "Who wants to be next?"

The boys pressed themselves against the wall, trying to get away from him. For a moment, he saw a similar image of Seras in the same position, leaning into the wall in a desperate attempt at freedom. His sickening smile grew as the image vanished and he saw his real targets beneath him, so young and full of terror. He grabbed one by the throat and brought him up to eye level, pressing him against the wall as he prepared to drink his blood.

Again, a vision of Seras in this same position, staring determinately up at him, her eyes as deep as rubies...

Dracula snarled, and threw the boy onto the floor.

The petrified boys stared up in confusion at the obviously troubled monster before them. "It would seem," Dracula said, breathing heavily, "that I've lost my appetite. Say your prayers while I'm gone- I'll be back to devour you both before much time has passed."

And with that, he vanished before their eyes, reappearing at Seras' bedside and looking down at her thoughtfully. As though she could sense his presence, her eyelids fluttered open and she looked curiously up at him.

"Is something wrong, Mas- er, um, Vlad?"

Why did hearing her say his name make his skin prickle? Was it because nobody had used it in so long? He did not keep friends or close acquaintances who would be allowed the privilege of using his first name.

"No, nothing is wrong," he said, never blinking. "Are you still hungry?"

Seras shook her head.

"Do you need anything else?"

She did not respond immediately. "Is there anyway I could take a bath?" she asked, turning a little red.

"A bath?" he repeated in shock. "I thought you were a vampire?"

Seras turned redder. "I've only been a vampire for about two years now. It's hard to let go of the habits I kept as a human."

"You should-,"

"-let go of my humanity?" she cut him off, smiling slightly. "That's what Master says, too. I guess it takes some getting used to. I think he knows that, so he doesn't berate me about little things like bathing or changing my clothes by hand. He only gets mad if I don't drink me blood."

"Don't drink you're blood?" Dracula repeated, eyeing her with alarm.

Seras nodded. "I didn't drink for weeks when I first joined Hellsing."

"Hellsing?"

Seras opened her mouth to explain and then clamped it shut. "I'll tell you if you let me have a bath," she said carefully, trying not to anger him.

He raised an eyebrow. She stared confidently back at him, unafraid.

"Very well," he said after a pause. He bent forward and scooped her tiny frame into his arms, a little shocked by how light she actually was. They vanished into a portal and reappeared beneath the cool moon beside what looked like a hot spring.

"I'll keep watch," he said setting her down beside the natural pool of steaming water. Seras looked up in horror, blushing furiously.

Dracula sighed. "I _meant_ I'll make sure no one disturbs you," he corrected, slightly amused by the look she had given him. Seras smiled gratefully, catching his meaning, and turned her back to him, waiting for him to leave.

He did so, vanishing and reappearing on the far side of a tree, high up in the branches where he had a good view of the surrounding area. He scanned the grounds briefly, and then settled back into a somewhat comfortable position, waiting for her to finish her bath. His well-trained ears picked up on a soft splash as she entered the water.

He then heard her singing softly to herself. This peaked his curiosity. He leaned closer listening carefully to her words.

_You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken _

Dracula was now listening so closely that he did not even notice that he had let go of his grip on the branches. With a startled yell, he plummeted from the tree, crashing through the leaves and brush. He quickly made himself vanish and reappear safely on the ground, a little scratched, but otherwise unharmed. He dusted himself off, pleased with how he had saved himself from a nasty fall.

There was just one thing he had forgotten about.

Seras.

* * *

Dun-dun-dun. (scary music) Now who wants to see Seras chuck a rock at Draccy-chan's head? Tommorrow's chapter will probably have some more Alucard in it, but it'll mostly be Seras and Dracula. I'm thinking about 2-3 chapters left, but I can make it longer or shorter depending on what my reader's want. SO! R&R and let me know how you liked and if I should add anything in. 


	6. Blood Slave

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Hellsing.

So, how will Seras react when she sees Dracula spying in her? Futhurmore, what will Draccy-chan do when he finds out about Hellsing? Poor little Seras is in for another chapter of fun... (fun for us at least). Read to find out the answers! XD

Oh, and just a note in response to a response I got- **this IS an AxS pairing** (mostly) with just a little bit of Draccy-chan thrown in. This chapter makes that a little clearer, but the nest few chapters should have alot more AxS in them. While I love AxS situations, being a huge fan of them, too much lovey-dovey parts ruin the story. I like to keep it simple and realistic, slowly building the romance with each story I write. Eventually, my stories will be much more open about the pairing, but I like to keep it subtle in the beginning since all my stories are sequals/prequals to eachother.

Alright, I'm done ranting now. On with the fic!

* * *

Seras sank below the warm waters, reveling in the soothing feeling they cast as they drank the blood from her skin, making her feel truly clean. She ran her fingers through her hair, dipping it backwards into the pool until the water that ran from it was no longer tinged with red. She smiled, enjoying the comfortable springs.

Slowly, she started to sing, just to herself. Sitting there, alone in the gently rippling waters, her voice floating through the steam, her eyelids partly lowered.

And then, _CRASH! BANG! WHUMP!  
_

There was a great cacophony of smashes and bangs as something plummeted from one of the nearby trees. Seras jumped to her feet in alarm, peering around with bright eyes for the source of the commotion. There was a muffled thud as something landed gently near the waters.

Dracula rose from the ground, brushing dust and leaves from his dark clothes, wearing a smug smile, though _why,_ Seras could not fathom. Did he not realize that he had just fallen out of a tree? She was staring at him in disbelief when she suddenly realized that he was staring back, but not at her face. With a petrified squeak, she realized that most of her upper body was well above the water level, and seemed to be the object of the vampire's attention.

Seras gasped and quickly dove beneath the surface so that the only thing visible was her soft golden hair floating along the surface, barely concealing her scarlet forehead. Dracula tilted his head curiously, wondering what on earth she was doing.

"Seras?" he whispered, kneeling next to the pool and leaning his face close to the water.

Moments later, he wished he'd remained standing. Seras resurfaced with a bang, punching him furiously and causing him to fly backward into the same tree he had fallen out of only a little while ago.

He snapped back quickly. "_WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?_" he roared, his gaze turning fiery.

"You pervert!" Seras shouted, scooping a rock from the bottom of the shallow pool and chucking it in his direction.

Dracula easily dodged this, disappearing and reappearing right next to her. She reached out to hit him again, but he caught her by the wrist and yanked her out of the water.

"No!" Seras squirmed, trying to break free of him. "Let me go!" She was trying her best to cover herself with her one free hand.

He quickly grabbed the other hand and held it tight, allowing her to struggle in his grasp for a while.

"Calm down," he said in a low hiss. "Nobody is hurting you!"

Seras glared indignantly up at him. "Do you not realize that I'm not wearing anything?" she snarled, trying to jerk out of his grasp.

Dracula smiled and looked down at her body once more before saying, "I'm aware of it."

Seras was livid. She struggled harder than ever to get away from him. "I'm not going to touch you, if that's what you're worried about," he pointed out, watching her with cruel amusement before adding, "Not that it wouldn't be my right if I wanted to."

"Your _right_?" Seras repeated. She had finally stopped struggling but looked fit to kill.

"Well, you _are_ my captive," Dracula pointed out.

"You always rape your captives?" Seras asked coldly.

"My captives aren't usually pretty little fledglings. Though," he continued thoughtfully. "it would hardly be rape. I can see the way you feel about me."

Seras shook her head furiously, too embarrassed to speak.

"No?" he asked. "You're not in love with you're master?"

"Y-you're," she mumbled. "You're not my master, remember?"

"But I will be, with time," he said in a voice as black as the night. "I've never seen a fledgling so shy in front of her master. Well, that will only last for so long..."

Seras looked up, her eyes wary. "What do you mean?"

Dracula grinned. "Your lusts will develop with your powers," he replied. "Before long, you may find yourself desiring a man's touch. And you would never go to a human- while you seem to have a soft spot for them, what attracts you is power. So tell me, Seras. How many male vampires are there in your life?"

Seras stared up at him, quivering slightly, understanding the implications. She felt fear coursing through her, twinged with- excitement? She shook her head vigorously, trying not to think about what he was saying.

Dracula's smile broadened as he released her, watching her sink to the ground, hugging herself.

"You should get dressed so we can return. Sunrise comes within the hour. Personally I would rather not be here for it."

Seras nodded and hurried over to her clothes, picking them up and frowning; she hadn't realized how tattered they were. Dracula watched her curiously as she picked through the pile of rags.

"You can't create clothes?" he said, a wicked grin twitching at the corner of his mouth. Seras looked around, fighting embarrassment as she realized he was still staring unabashed at her naked form.

"Master never taught me," she mumbled, keeping her back to him.

"You can read minds, phase through walls, transform into a demon and yet you cannot create clothes?" he asked, his voice ringing with laughter.

Seras drew herself up, blushing slightly. "There were more important things to study."

"Oh, I'm sure!" Dracula said, his eyes alive with mirth.

Seras looked back to the ruins of her Hellsing uniform. How hard could it be, really, to create clothes? There must be some technique to it... she tried concentrating on imagining herself fully dressed, hoping it would work. When she opened her eyes, her face fell. She was still as bare as ever. She looked over her shoulder.

"How...?" she began uncertainly.

Dracula looked amused. "Need help?" he asked smoothly.

Seras nodded slightly.

"Imagine your demon form, the tranformation into it, the feel of the power coating ever inch of you," he said. Seras felt almost hypnotized by his words. She quickly obeyed, beginning a transformation into something horrible. "Now," Dracula went on, "Before you go too far, wipe the image of your demon form from your mind and replace it with one of how you normally look, in the outfit you would normally wear."

Seras did so and felt her the power in her body calm, coursing slowly but steadily over her skin. She felt it sliding over her, sending shivers up her spine. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found that her Hellsing uniform no longer lay in a bloody heap on the ground, but instead was wrapped around her body, looking as new as ever.

She spun around to face him, her face alight with joy. "See?" she said eagerly. "You'll make a good master one day after all! I did just what you said, and look!"

Seras suddenly realized that he was not listening. His eyes had fixed on the red Hellsing logo emblazoned on her sleeve. She watched cautiously as his lips formed the word, his expression concentrated.

"What is Hellsing?" he asked after a moment's pause.

"Hellsing is..." Seras said, uncertain of what his reaction would be. After some thought, she decided that if he grew angry, she had enough strength now to get safely away from him. "Hellsing is _your _master," she finished, awaiting his reaction.

It was worse than she had feared. Before she could so much as flinch, she found herself slammed against a tree, held by the throat, staring into two crimson pinpoints of fury.

"_I answer to no one!_" he said, his voice growing dark.

"Y-you were bound," Seras choked, "by Abraham Van Hellsing. He pillaged your lands, destroyed your _draculinas_ and sealed you to his will. You will become servant to his blood."

Dracula tightened his grip around her throat, making her cry out in pain.

"P-please, Vlad!" she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's not that bad! Now we serve Integra! We hunt other vampires for her, as weapons of the Hellsing agency."

His group loosened slightly.

"That's how we met," she went on, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "You were sent to kill a vampire at the same time I was. I was just a human though. The vampire grabbed me and you shot through both of us to kill it. And then you gave me a choice."

He slowly set her on the ground, his eyes bearing into her like a great weight, making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

She sighed uneasily and leaned back against the tree, relief flooding through her. "I think," she continued. "You like working for Hellsing. You get to battle a lot of powerful creatures. Like Anderson, a regenerating priest with power to rival your own, or the forces of Millenium... that's how we came across your _daiv_ in the first place. We were sent to kill the pathetic vampires that were following it through the hole in time. Did you send those by the way?"

Dracula shrugged. "They were never anything but pawns. They were meant to be protection for my _daiv_. Obviously, I wasn't expecting my future self to have a blood crazed fledgling. The _daiv_ was almost dead when I found you two."

Seras flushed. "I was just following orders. I didn't mean to get so carried away, but it smashed my _Harkonnen_..."

"Your what?"

"Never mind," Seras said hastily. "It doesn't matter now. I'm sure Walter can rebuild it when I get back."

"You mean _if_ you get back," Dracula reminded her. Seras felt her stomach clench; why had she never considered the possibility that return might be impossible?

_Master..._ she thought, knowing he couldn't hear her. _I'm sorry I disobeyed you. But I don't want to stay here! I don't belong in this place, in this time... If I could somehow return home, I would never disobey you again!_

Her ears pricked as she heard a deep, sinister chuckle. _I'll hold you to that, Police Girl, _said a voice in her mind.

Seras' head snapped up in shock, her heart racing, as she whispered, "Master?"

* * *

Yeah! more cliffies! (yes, I'm evil, but if I don't leave it off in just the right place, people'll lose interest, won't they?) So, check back tomorrow for the next chapter! Oh, and R&R if you liked! I'm open to any sort of criticism or suggestions! 


	7. Past and Present

Yay! Alu-chan is back in the ballgame! So what happens when Dracula and Alucard meet face to face? Well, you'll just have to read to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

Dracula felt his eyes narrow as an inexplicable chill past over him. His senses seem to be going haywire- his thoughts were overloaded. Only one thing seemed certain- they were no longer alone.

He looked down at Seras, happiness written in every line of her face, her ruby eyes fixed upon something that stood behind him, something he did not want to see.

_Did not want to see?_ Dracula toyed with this statement for a moment. Hadn't his reasons for keeping Seras alive been so that this moment would come? Hadn't that been why his _daiv_ was now dead? And yet, the moment was here, though he still did not turn around to face it.

"Frightened, _Dracula_?" said a voice so like his own, and yet so much more poisonous.

Dracula rotated slowly on the spot, an all-too familiar smirk curling across his lips. "Should I be?" he asked, fixing his eyes on the shadowed figure before him, absorbing every detail with a thrill of... what was it? There was really no word for the emotion he experienced as he looked directly into his future, into the piercing crimson eyes of what he would one day be.

Seras could not contain her glee. She darted from her half-hidden position behind Dracula to her master's side, peering up at him with admiration. Dracula looked at her with surprise, feeling his stomach heave. The sight was sickening! She acted like a dog, loyal in every way to the one who fed and disciplined her. It did not seem to settle right with her personality. Was the bond between a master and a fledgling really that strong? Surely he had never acted so foolishly to his own master! But then, he had never been the average fledgling to begin with.

Seras seemed not to care that her master never once looked in her direction. She just stood proudly at his side beaming up at him, saying nothing. By and by, she laughed aloud, and then shortly after, her master laughed too, but this time she blushed.

It took Dracula a moment to realize that although "Alucard" stared at him, his attention was on his fledgling; they were conversing mentally. Dracula frowned- he had never had this connection with his master. _Could this be a rare technique I developed with time?_ He wondered, watching the pair before him.

"Perhaps I was not as stupid as I recall after all," Alucard mused, finally addressing his other self. "But then again, to think that I was almost overpowered by a fledgling..."

Dracula glared at Seras. "You had time to tell him all that in the brief seconds you've been standing there?" he demanded.

Seras shook her head. "I didn't tell him about that!" she said defensively. "But that would mean... Master!"

"Police Girl?" he said, still not looking at her.

"You've been here the whole time?!"

A smile flickered across his lips. "Think about it, Police Girl. If I had the ability to go back through time, why would I go back to two days after you arrived? I went back to the very same day you arrived, to make sure you weren't destroyed. Of course, I didn't expect things to get so interesting so fast. I couldn't bear to wrench you away just yet, not when I was enjoying the show." The tone in his voice was wicked and mocking, even suggestive.

Seras turned redder, though Dracula could not quite decide if it was from anger or embarrassment. "So you've just been sitting there, watching him hurt me?" she asked, her tiny fists shaking.

"As I said, I found things to be very _interesting_," Alucard said simply.

Seras opened her mouth to argue, but he fixed her with a look so intimidating that she fell silent almost instantly, her eyes widening in a mixture of fear and respect.

"T-thank you," she said softly, turning her gaze to the ground. "Thank you for coming back for me."

Alucard laughed to himself. "You didn't seriously think I would sit back and watch you destroy the fabric of time, did you?"

For some reason, his words hurt her in a way blades and fangs could not. Was that the only reason he had returned?

Dracula watched the scene unfolding before his eyes with interest, intrigued by the strange relationship he seemed to have with the little blond. She was easily wounded by his words, easily controlled by his looks. Why? She was stronger than that... she had to be, to come so close to defeating one like him! He came to a startling conclusion- she liked the power her master had over her.

_Yes,_ said a low voice in the back of his head. _Not like us, is she?_

Dracula grinned slightly. _I can see where she learned her techniques._

Alucard seemed to shrug. _She is usable, when she is concentrating._

_So, whenever you're not around, _Dracula replied thoughtfully.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, surveying his younger self. _Are you implying that I hold her back?_

_Who can say? But she is not weak, or stupid. At least not overly stupid. She's careless, and too trusting, but she has a good head on her shoulders._

_You seem to have taken a liking to her,_ said Alucard wickedly. _I'm surprised. I hated women at your age._

_Maybe I've been a fool,_ Dracula suggested, gazing at Seras' dejected face.

_You will not remember,_ Alucard cut across. Dracula looked up. Did he sound angry? His future self was a mystery indeed, but not one that was unsolvable.

_I see,_ he said, catching Alucard's meaning. _I take it that I will learn a way to erase people's memories?_

_It is the only way. Time is written, and cannot be rewritten. I remember nothing of this encounter, though the aftereffects of it remain- there is only one conclusion. In order to preserve the future, my future, I am destined to erase your memories._

_And is it a future worth protecting?_ Dracula found himself asking.

_It would not matter if it was,_ Alucard replied. _This is how things were meant to happen. If I change things, time is open to interpretation. We may not survive without the protection of the Hellsing family. That is the conclusion I have drawn._

_Is it worth living if you're nothing but a lapdog?_ Dracula snapped, disliking the idea of losing his memories.

_You tell me._

Dracula blinked, pondering this thought. Is it worth it? Seras had said they hunted vampires and hell creatures, she had said that he might even enjoy this future... and then there was Seras in and of herself.

_Maybe,_ Dracula decided, still gazing on her still form, now glancing curiously from one man to the other.

Alucard's smile widened. "I think," he said aloud. "It is time to return to the castle. Daybreak is almost here. Perhaps we should finish this chat inside?"

Dracula nodded and watched as Alucard snaked a hand around Seras' shoulders, pulling her against him as they disappeared into the quickly lightening air. Dracula quickly followed suit and the three arrived in the main hall of the castle. Alucard was already looking around, a slightly insane look on his face.

"What fun to be home!" he said, a little-too cheerfully.

"How did you get back?" Dracula asked sharply.

"I had some help," Alucard replied, running a gloved hand along a dusty torch bracket. Dracula stared at the markings on his gloves. The seals of Hellsing?

"A _daiv_?"

"There are few ways and that one involves the least pain," Alucard said matter-of-factly.

"Master, where did you get a _daiv?_" Seras asked in surprise.

"I struck a deal with an old friend," he replied, making eye contact with his younger self. Dracula instantly understood his meaning.

"You went to her?!" he growled, temper flaring.

"Was I always this emotional?" Alucard asked, staring at himself with disgust. "Yes I went to _her_. Who else would I have gone to? In my day and age, there are very few of us left, and even fewer who would have a _daiv_. I had no alternative."

"And she helped you?" Dracula asked skeptically.

"At a price."

"What price is that?"

"My services, of course."

"Master, who are you talking about?" Seras asked, feeling very left out of this conversation. Alucard and Dracula seemed not to hear her.

"Extermination," Alucard went on. "Destruction. These are my specialties. She made a request, that in exchange for her _daiv_ I serve her for a century, as a weapon to do her dirty work."

"And you agreed?" Dracula asked incredulously.

"No," Alucard replied, smiling darkly. "I killed her."

"Master, who are you talking about?" Seras asked, curiosity and horror overtaking her.

"Nobody important, Police Girl," he said quietly.

Seras groaned in frustration. "But by your standards, nobody is important but _you_, so that doesn't count! Who is she?"

"She is, or rather, was _my _master."

* * *

The subject of "did Alucard ever have a master?" has always been open to interpretation as far as I'm concerned. I think it makes for a fun idea, and gives him a little bit more history (as if he didn't already have enough from the novel!) so I worked it into this story, and I hope it doesn't bother anyone! Well, that's all for now! Please R&R! 


	8. The Course of Time

Disclaimer- I do not own Hellsing.

Well, here we are at chapter 8... I thought long and hard about what would happen next... of course, I has some ideas in mind, ideas that would make the story longer or shorter, depending. Well, I went for the "longer" plotline. Why end such a good story, right? There's still plenty of fun to be had in the past, plenty of secrets to be discovered, fights to be had, drama to unfold... well, you catch my drift. You'll see the starts of something peculiar here, and I hope everybody likes it! All I can say is tensions are going to be running high in this "happy family". Well, R&R! Hope you enjoy! XD

* * *

Seras felt her stomach clench as a strange sensation swept over her. "Your... master?" she repeated dumbly, awed by what she heard. "You mean, you were a fledgling once, too?" 

"You know of a better way to create a vampire?" Alucard asked sarcastically, annoyed with her innocence. "We all start somewhere, don't we Police Girl? Though there have always been those silly rumors that I crawled straight out of hell..."

He smiled wickedly, obviously preferring this fearful fantasy to the actual reality he had just revealed to her.

"And... you killed her," Seras whispered. "You killed your master... can fledglings do that?"

"Why? Getting ideas?"

"No. I was just... curious."

"Well, first of all, let me point out that I have been a full-fledged vampire for many centuries now, and am (and always have been) far more powerful than you. Second of all, I never liked my master, by any definition. I was never loyal to her, never interested in her. She was always the tool that gave immortality- nothing more. That is why I severed ties with her at such a young age."

"Probably not the smartest thing to do," Seras said in an undertone. "Your pathetic self right here can't even read minds!"

Dracula glared indignantly at them as the conversation turned in his direction. What did she mean by pathetic? "If I had wanted to, I could have _easily_ killed you," he said dangerously.

"Keep telling yourself that," Seras retorted with a smirk.

"Want me to test the theory?" Dracula snapped moving towards her.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm surrounded by infants?" Alucard found himself asking aloud. "Pay attention, Police Girl. I am only going to say this once. My master never possessed any sort of "mind powers". They are something a learned and developed on my own. Of course, imagine my surprise when I found how greatly they were strengthened between a master and a fledgling..."

"Nothing surprises you, Master," Seras said, smiling.

Dracula resisted that familiar urge to vomit. As if she could read his mind, which (Dracula reminded himself) she probably could, she shot a venomous look in his direction, opening her mouth to toss out another snippy comeback.

"Seras," Alucard cut across, sighing slightly. "Please refrain from antagonizing my former self. We both know he is... emotional."

"Emotional?" Dracula scoffed. "You make me sound like a teenage girl."

"Sounds about right," Seras said snidely.

"Police Girl, may I remind you that when you insult _Dracula_ you insult me as well?"

Seras felt her face flush. "I'm sorry, Master, it's just..."

"Why don't you leave us for a bit," he suggested, gesturing to the door. Seras stiffened. He was kicking her out? Why? She hadn't been _that_ rude.

"But, Master, surely-,"

The look he gave her could have caused have frozen the very fires of Hell.

"I _have_ to learn that trick," Dracula chuckled, watching Seras scamper from the room.

"You will. You'll learn everything... with time."

"If you would leave me with my memories now, I could advance so much furthur, make the future so much brighter!"

"Or bleaker," Alucard replied. "As I have said, my conclusion is that it's best to let things run naturally. The tiniest alterations to the past could cause side-effects that not even we could predict."

"Isn't your very presence an alteration?" Dracula pointed out.

"No," Alucard said simply.

"No?"

"No. I do not expect you to understand the complications of time. Not yet anyway. You are still very young."

"Two hundred years is nothing to scoff at," Dracula reminded him, growing weary of the belittling way his future self treated him.

"But it is nothing to rejoice at either. Lesser vampires than you have lived this long- rejoice when you reach five hundred. _That_ is when you know you are unique."

"Master lived to be very old, though, and she was hardly a _great_ vampire."

"She was a coward who happened to be very talented at hiding."

"So why did she make us?" Dracula found himself asking.

"Protection? Companionship? Certainly not love, the way her desires flowed."

Dracula nodded, trying not to recall the wretched female lovers he had witnessed during his brief years as a fledgling. How had such a a miserable creature live to be...? How old was she anyway, when Alucard killed her?

"About six hundred years, more or less," Alucard replied, reading his thoughts. "Shouldn't you know? You sent the _daiv_."

Dracula shrugged. "I wasn't very specific. I told it to go to when the world is completely changed, and when I am unrecognizable."

"Am I?" Alucard asked, grinning.

Dracula shrugged, looking up with an identical smile. "In some ways. But somethings never change, do they?"

"True," Alucard agreed. The two vampires stared at each other, and for a moment it was impossible to tell them apart. Was one more sadistic than the other? Was one more frightening? The long, black hair that fell loosely around their shoulders, the scarlet eyes that stared so menacingly into each other, and the looks of pure insanity, mirrored perfectly, seemed to answer that.

* * *

Seras walked slowly down the hall, kicking up dust as she went, grumbling about being left out of the conversation. Her master still thought of her as a child, and she knew it well.

_Of course,_ she reminded herself, _I don't exactly act like an adult either. When you're a human, you can act silly once in a while without being scolded. Not as a vampire._

She sighed, pondering the differences between the species. Was living forever really worth it if you were being judged all the time? _There are times when I wonder. Why _did_ I choose to go with him? Why did I pick this half-life? And furthermore, despite everything, I can't bring myself to hate my existence. I'm not miserable when I should be; I'm not depressed when I want to be. Has being a midian hardened me?_

Her master had always predicted that such a day would come, when her humanity would fade completely away. Why hadn't she seen it slipping?

A faint yell interrupted her thoughts.

"What the...? she wondered aloud. The noise came again, and she moved to it, walking past door after door, searching for the one that would lead her toward the noise. Her vampiric instincts pointed her in the right direction, as they always seemed to do, and she hurried off down a curving stone staircase, where the shouts and yells were growing steadily louder. She could slowly make out words.

"No, you bastard! Get up! Get up, or I'll kill you! This isn't over!"

"Let it go, Sci. Let it go. It's over."

"So, that's it? You're just giving up? You're not even going to _try_ to get out of this place?"

"I'm not afraid to die."

"Good! Because that's what's going to happen to you, if you stay there!"

"Probably. I warned Jed not to come this way. Now we're reaping our reward."

"Vanya, come on! Didn't you see what he did to Jed? If we die, we'll die painfully, at the hands of a monster."

Seras was now in the room with the boys, hidden in a shadow, watching their argument with morbid fascination. "Vanya" was slumped against the wall, his wrists slit open as blood pooled beneath him. "Sci" stood over him, trying to coax him from the floor. Both boys were very handsome, the one of the ground with dirt blond hair and bright green eyes, the one above with hair and eyes as dark as the night. They were in good shape, and probably tasted good, Seras couldn't help thinking.

"Vanya, please. Don't do this. Don't give up."

Sci seemed close to to begging.

"I'm already dying."

Seras was intrigued. She stepped slowly from the shadows, smirking as she said, "I have a proposition you two might be interested in."

They jump as she entered into their midst, staring with shock at the beautiful little blond with the crazed, bloody eyes, enticed by the smell of Vanya's blood.

"I think," she said into the silence, "that I might have a way out for you. A way that no one can touch you. Would you like to hear it?"

They nodded silently, as words still seemed to fail them.

"Good!" she said cheerfully, kneeling beside Vanya. "But first things first. I can't have you dying until you hear me out." She took his wrists in her hands and trailed her long tongue over them, lapping up the blood as the wounds slowly healed.

Seeing what she had done, Vanya snatched his hands away from her, whispering with horror, "What the hell are you?"

She laughed lightly. "I was hoping you would ask that."

* * *

Dum-dum-dum (the scary music returns, along with the Cliffy of Doom)! Cookies for anyone who can guess what's going to happen next! I open to suggestions as I won't even starting writing it until tomorrow night! Well, check back then for the next chapter, and in the meanwhile, please R&R! Thanks! 


	9. In the Light

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine.

I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday! I got hit with a bit of writer's block, because I wanted to make sure I didn't do anything too over-used... well, hopefully this chapter will confirm some of your suspicions, and completely dash the rest. I figured out where I'm going so I should be updating regularly now. Well, read to find out what happens next! Enjoy, and as always, please review with suggestions, criticism, etc. Your comments honestly do direct the path of the story XD

* * *

Dracula yawned slightly, noting that the sun was now high in the sky. He had not slept since Seras had first arrived in the castle, and the lack of sleep seemed to be finally taking it's toll on him.

"Tired?" Alucard asked with a wicked grin on his face. "It's been a while since I've felt the effects of exhaustion.

Dracula stiffled his second yawn, glaring at his future self. "I haven't slept since Seras showed up. Speaking of which, she's been gone for a while."

"Yes, and it's been far easier to discuss things without her foolish questions, hasn't it?"

"Do you dislike her?" Dracula found himself asking.

"You should know the answer to that," Alucard replied, still smiling.

"And yet, I don't. Your actions say one thing but your words quite the opposite."

"I am not required to be polite to my fledgling," Alucard returned sharply, and Dracula was pleased to see that the evil smirk had been wiped from his face. "She's alive and healthy, isn't she? That's a feat in and of itself considering the disdain she harbors towards blood. Fortunately, that seems to have faded some in the last year."

"Most fledglings resist, or so I've heard," Dracula remarked softly.

"But we never did, did we?" Alucard asked.

"Not everybody is as dark as us."

"Why, Dracula! I had no idea you were so understanding!" Alucard said in mock surprise. "To think, you are so easily changed by one little girl... I had no idea I used to be so weak."

"Call it weak if you like," Dracula replied thoughtfully.

"I will, thank you." Alucard's tone was as cruel as his eyes. "You are still like a child. You do not know what life outside your little sanctuary is like. You are vulnerable, you are pathetic. You are but a single step at the start of a road to greatness."

"And 'great' is what you would call yourself now? The high and mighty Alucard, lapdog of Hellsing! A human's pet! So powerful he can't even break his bonds!" Dracula laughed. "Oh, I'm shaking!"

"I could kill you easily," Alucard replied, unamused by his younger self's words. "It would be like squashing a bug."

"Pity that if you acted on such impulses you would destroy yourself in the process," Dracula pointed out.

"Yes," Alucard agreed. "A pity."

"So, tell me. What do I have to look forward to in this life? Enslavement? The destruction of my fledgling?"

"Destruction?" Alucard repeated curiously. "I came back for her, didn't I?"

"And for what reason?" Dracula inquired innocently.

"Because she is mine," Alucard said obviously.

"But she doesn't know that," Dracula pointed out.

"She doesn't need to."

"Then she will never truly be yours."

Alucard stared at his other self for a moment, processing what he had just heard. It was absurd what Dracula was saying, insinuating that Seras did not belong to him. She was his, she had always been his.

"Harsh words are necessary to create the perfect vampire," Alucard said slowly. "You have never raised a fledgling. You know nothing of what is necessary."

"And how many fledglings have you raised?" Dracula retorted.

Alucard grinned. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

Dracula shrugged off his annoyance. "Fine." He turned and slowly began walking away, saying over his shoulder, "I'm going to sleep. Do whatever you please, but there is only one coffin in this place, and it is mine."

* * *

Seras looked up quickly, hearing her master's mental call.

"We're running out of time," she whispered to the two boys before her. "I am going to take you to a place where you will be safe for the day. You must understand why it is important that you do not leave this castle. When night falls, and Dracula goes looking for his meal, he will realize you are missing. He will find you, and kill you. You are _only_ safe with me, so do not disobey my instructions. The instant the sun disappears behind the mountains, I will come for you, and we will put our plan into action. Understand?"

The boys nodded deftly, knowing that in such a place, there was no room for skepticism.

"Good," she bent and scooped Vanya into her arms. "Hold onto my neck," she told the other as he marveled at her strength.

He obeyed, but not without question. "If you're one of them, then why are you helping us?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Seras dragged them upward through floor after floor without answer. She felt the sun coming closer and closer as she did so, her body cringing to move back to the dungeons, where the air was dark and cool.

When they had reached the uppermost floor, she stopped, and said quickly, "I am going to take you into the sunlight, but I will have to leave instantly, so let go of me the moment your feet touch the ground."

"What's your name?" Sci asked quickly.

"We'll have time for that later," she hissed, pushing upward through the roof and out into the brilliant sunlight.

The heated glow of the day spread over her like fire, causing her to gasp in agony. She felt Sci release her, and she hurriedly set Vanya down, disappearing into the shadows as quickly as she could.

Weakened by her encounter, she sank through the stones, not caring where she stopped, as long as it was deep in the earth where she could rejuvenate. Finally, she came to a halt on what felt like the ground floor and slumped down against the wall, too tired to phase any further.

_Police Girl..._ said a voice in her mind.

"Master?" she whispered aloud, as her eyes creaked shut. She felt strong arms wrap around her wounded body and lift her closer, deeper into the darkness. She smiled to herself, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Seras awoke surrounded by dark, damp air. She sat up quickly, trying to determine if night had fallen yet. She sensed that the sun was still in the sky; it was probably late afternoon.

She sighed with relief, leaning backwards, and landing on something soft. She blinked with surprise, running her hands over the sleek material that cushioned her. Her fingers entangled with strands of silky hair, causing her to jump as she discovered the identity of her pillow.

Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness, giving her surroundings a familiar red glow. She seemed to have been curled in her master's arms as he slept against the wall of one of the dungeons, one that she had not been in before.

Her motion had caused him to wake. "Police Girl, what are you doing up so early?" he asked, stifling a yawn as the effects of sleep wore off.

"I was hungry," she lied. He seemed not to pick up on her falsehood in his half-awakened state.

"Go back to sleep," he murmured, pulling her against him and closing his eyes contentedly. "We will hunt when the sun sets, before we return to our time."

"Where is the _daiv_, Master?" she asked, hoping he would answer without question. Her hopes were unfulfilled. His eyes snapped open suspiciously as he tried to pry into her mind, searching for her purpose. She was careful to keep him out.

"Why?" he asked, his crimson eyes glinting in the dark.

"I was just curious," she said, keeping her voice innocent. "I just realized that I haven't seen it since you arrived, and I guess I got a little worried, thinking it might be in the dungeons with us."

She felt Alucard relax, chuckling softly. "It's safely hidden, far away from the castle, where Dracula will not find it. I do not trust myself to resist the temptation to take possession of it. I was far too fascinated with time at this age for my own good."

Seras nodded, leaning against his chest. She asked softly, "_Daiv_ can't be exposed to sunlight, can they?"

"They're hell creatures, aren't they?" he replied, always annoyed by her stupid questions. "Which reminds me, why did I find you bearing all the marks of someone who'd been exposed to sunlight?"

An idea struck her, and she carefully concealed it from her master, replacing it with a far more foolish thought, one that he seemed to believe her very capable of thinking. "I've seen you walk in the sunlight without being hurt. I thought... maybe, if I could do it, too..." she trailed off carefully, just as she normally would when relaying such a story. This had to be perfect if she was going to fool him.

Alucard sighed. "Police Girl, you are a fledgling. You are not _nearly_ strong enough to brave the sunlight. You were foolish to try."

"Yes, Master," she said, forcing a few tears from her eyes and gripping his shirt tightly in one of her hands. Of course, he would expect such an emotional reaction from her.

"Get some sleep, Police Girl," he said.

Seras was not acting as she snuggled closer to him, shutting her eyes and breathing deeply, a victorious smile curling her lips for more reasons than one.

* * *

So, I couldn't resist throwing in just a little AxS, though I hadn't planned it when I started the chapter... When I reached a stopping point, I had only written about 2 and half pages, but I usually write 3 and a half, so to keep the lengths consistent, I threw that in. It made me happy! Well, review if you liked! I'll have the next chappie up by tomorrow! 


	10. Hidden Motives

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing._  
_

_Daivs_, dark plans, Dracula and demonic cliffs... what _WILL_ happen next? Well, I guess you'll just have to read to find out. I know this chapter will inspire many questions, but I promise they will all be answered with time... hehe, I'm starting to sound like Alucard. Anyway, R&R!

* * *

The sun was setting when Seras opened her eyes again, feeling strength returning to her at last. Daylight dulls a vampires senses, making their powers but a shadow of what they are after dusk. And as her vampiric senses were now awakening, she realized with horror how obvious the smell of the two boys was. She could have shot them from a mile away, they were so obvious.

She looked around, wondering if her master and Dracula were awake. The fact that she was laying quite alone on the stone, cold floor certainly signified that Alucard had been up for some time. Hopefully not too much time, for those boys sakes.

She knew she had to hurry- she didn't even have time to question what the consequences would be. Alucard and Dracula were probably hungry.

Seras shot upward through floor after floor, just as she had done that day. She materialized in the pale moonlight, feeling it wash over her in a glorious wave of cool air. Tonight was one of those beautiful nights that made her hungrier than usual. She would have to be very careful if those boys were going to make it out of this alive.

She walked slowly across the rooftops, listening for the slightest sound, edging carfully around turrets as she searched for the place she had left them during the day. Of course, she wouldn't be able to recognize her surroundings, since she had been in agonizing pain when she released them, which made her task all the more difficult.

"Sci!" she called softly. "Vanya!"

"We thought you'd forgotten us!"

Seras spun around as Sci approached her, supporting a weakened Vanya on one shoulder. She smiled a little, pleased that they had obeyed her instructions.

"Alright," she said softly. "We need to get out of here right a-,"

A chill passed over her, freezing her tongue mid sentence.

"My, my, Police Girl," said a dark, silky voice. "I knew you were hungry, but I didn't expect you to so eagerly hunt humans, given your sympathetic nature. Or perhaps that is not what you were doing?"

Seras slowly turned to face her master, thinking as fast as she could. She was in trouble now, there was no denying it, but she was more worried for the trembling boys that stood behind her, awed by the sheer height of the older vampire.

"M-master," she stuttered, trying to think of an explanation. "I was just..."

"Hungry?" he asked. He did not look even remotely amused. Seras felt her own body begin to tremble. She had seen him angry before, but something about the way the hairs stood up on the back of her neck signified that this would be so much worse. "Congratulations, Police Girl. For one brief, solitary moment in life, you outwitted me, by playing on your own weaknesses.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed. Maybe I would even be proud if I didn't know the reason you had struggled so hard to lie to me! Humans! Pathetic, worthless humans!" He grabbed her by the collar and jerked her upward off the ground, so that her face was mere inches from his. "What is it about you?" he asked cruelly. "Why are you so determined to take pity on that which is so far below you."

"Y-you're wrong, Master," Seras whispered, writhing in his grasp, both her small hands wrapped around his large one as she tried to free herself. "I didn't do it for them. I didn't do it so that they could live."

Alucard actually seemed intrigued by her words. Seras felt him trying to enter into her mind. _Why not?_ She asked. _There's only one thing left to hide and he'll never notice it's missing. _She quickly hid the lone thought and allowed him entrance into her mind, into her plans and her motives, even her feelings. She didn't really care anymore, as long as she kept that one thought secret.

Slowly he set her down, a maniacal grin sliding across his lips, as he delved deeper and deeper into her mind. "Interesting, Police Girl," he said softly, snaking a gloved hand beneath her chin and forcing her to look up into his crimson eyes. "Very interesting."

"It was meant to be," she replied, gazing up at him, her whole body quivering. "An arrogant scheme, I suppose... but if I pulled it off..."

"You let beating my younger self go to your head," Alucard pointed out. "I am not half the fool he is."

"I know. But when the opportunity presented itself, I couldn't resist at least trying."

"I would have been _very_ impressed if you had pulled it off," he murmured, bringing her face closer to his.

Seras smiled sweetly. "What makes you think I'm not going to?"

Before he could even fully process her words, she kicked him with all the strength in her body, launching herself away from him and towards the two very confused and panicked boys behind her. She had never teleported before, and according to her master, it was quite different from phasing, and far more difficult. But she had to try. It was the only way to outrun her master.

In one swift movement, she grabbed hold of both boys, and with the one thought she had fought so hard to conceal from Alucard pounding in her mind, she plunged into darkness, taking Sci and Vanya with her.

* * *

"Shush! I think she's waking up!" 

Seras groaned in pain and lifted her head wearily off the ground, blinking as she looked around. The faint sounds of dripping echoed in her ears, and the cold stone beneath her was moist. A pale sliver of moonlight fell across her face, illuminating her features.

"How long have I been out?" she muttured, rubbing her head.

"A few hours," it was Sci who answered. Vanya was leaning against a nearby stone and staring upward into the moon as if he was in a trance.

"And nobody's come after us?"

"I don't see how they could," Sci replied with a shrug, gesturing to the small opening in the rocks. "It seems to be the only way out of here, and I managed to get a good glimpse of what's beyond there. It's all sea and cliffs, as far as the eye could see! How did you even know about this place?"

Seras shook her head. "I've never been here before in my life. I was focused on some_thing_, not some_where_. I've never teleported before, so I suppose I made a mistake."

"Well, maybe not," Vanya said abruptly, looking over at them. "What were you focusing on?"

"Do you remember when I told you about that creature that could take us through time? That's what I was focusing on. A _daiv_."

"And are you certain there isn't one in here?"

Seras blinked, recalling how faint a _daiv's_ aura was. Perhaps there was something to what Vanya was saying after all. She closed her eyes and searched with her mind, for that tiny, demented aura that would take her to safety. And there it was! Just as Vanya had predicted!

Eyes still closed, she rose to her feet, following it deeper and deeper into the cave, her hands brushing against narrow stone passages as her instincts guided her first one way, then another. Being a vampire certainly _did_ have its advantages.

She could hear the boys creeping along behind her, obviously trying not to disturb her as she sought her goal. She could feel it's aura growing stronger as she searched for it.

And then, quite suddenly, she became aware of another aura altogether, one far darker and more twisted than the _daiv's_. She recognized it instantly as belonging to a vampire, but it was behind her, probably in the entrance to the cave.

"Hurry!" she hissed to the boys. The three began to run, blindly following Seras' instincts as they drew steadily closer to the _daiv_, and as the strange vampire drew steadily closer to them.

At last, Seras knew they had found it. The sounds of deep breathing and smells of putrid breath and old blood filled the cavern as they entered. The _daiv_ seemed to be sleeping. She carefully approached it and touched her hand to it's forhead, saying, _my name is Seras Victoria, and I don't want to hurt you, but if you disobey me, I will be forced to kill you._

With a snort, the beast awakened, opening it's fiery eyes and staring up at her, obviously debating whether or not she would taste good. She ignored her fear and continued to speak to it mentally.

_I want you to take us exactly two hundred years into the future, understand?_

It scrutinized her for a moment and she quickly sent an image of her slaying the other _daiv_ into it's mind.

It complied, rising to its feet.

"Hurry, get on!" she said to Vanya and Sci. Each clambored onto its back and wrapped their hands in its fur so that they were well anchored. They were ready to leave, when the vampire finally seemed to have caught up with them. Seras felt herself shiver in the presence of of such a malicious aura.

"My, my, my, what have I caught in my web this time?" said a woman's cold, mirth-filled voice from the entrance to the cave. "A little fledgling and some humans! Oh, this is a sight!"

_Take us, now!_ Seras ordered.

The _daiv_ was hesitating.

"It will not defy its master," the woman said with a demented smile, drawing nearer.

_You must take us!_ Seras insisted, ignoring the woman. _I am more powerful than she, I can tell! You will live longer with me. I will protect you, and feed you well, so long as you become mine._

The beast still seemed torn.

Seras decided to demonstrate her powers. The air in the room became thicker, almost tangible as the darkness swirled all around them.

"W-what are you doing?" shrieked the other vampire as the shadows wound their way up her legs, holding her tight. The shadows constricted around her body, causing her to scream in agony.

It seemed the _daiv_ had seen enough. A portal opened and the hell-creature plunged through it, faintly whispering, "_Yesss, Master."_

* * *

Confusing, no? That's ok. Next chapter should clear things up a bit. _A bit._ Actually, for as many questions as the next chapter will answer, it will only cause more to arise... muahaha, I love how thick this plot is getting. Anyway, please tell me what you think, and as always, I'm completely open to flames, suggestions, praise, criticism, etc. 


	11. Through the Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing!

So, here it is; CHAPTER 11! (oooh, ahhhh). So, Seras kicked some major butt in this last chapter and now we get to see the consequences (or benefits) or her actions. Dun-dun-dun. Will Alucard be pissed or pleased? Will Seras and the boys get lost in the stream of time? What will a very confused Dracula say when he finally figures out what's going on? Hehe, you'll just have to read and find out! R&R please!

* * *

Dracula yawned, pushing off the lid of his coffin as he felt his stomach rumble with hunger. Good thing he'd saved those two boys as a snack. Now they would fulfill their purpose...

He rose from the coffin and stood, pushing his long black hair from his face as he did so. He blinked, slowly realizing that he was not alone.

"What do you want?" he asked his older self, glaring at him with dislike.

Alucard was leaning against a wall, his red hat pulled low over his face so that the only thing visable was his maniacal smile. "Thought I'd drop by for a chat," he said, looking up.

"Cute," Dracula grimaced. "Where's Seras?"

"Good question," Alucard said, still grinning. Dracula looked him over carefully.

"You lost her?"

"She lost herself."

"Do I always give such obnoxious answers in the future?"

"Depends how obnoxious the person you're talking to is."

Dracula, folded his arms and sat on the lid of his closed coffin, sighing with annoyance. "Where do you _think_ she is?"

"The future, knowing her."

"You mean she stole the _daiv_?" Dracula demanded, clenching his fists.

Alucard shook his head. "Not _the daiv_, a_ daiv_."

"You mean she found a wild one?" Dracula said with surprise.

"Doubtful," Alucard replied. "She teleported to a _daiv_, meaning it could have be owned by someone else."

Dracula bared his fangs in a low hiss.

"You see the dilema," Alucard stated. "My mind jumped to the worst possible scenario and I went to ensure that it had not happened."

"Was Master pleased to see you?" Dracula laughed.

Alucard ignored him as he continued, "At first, I thought that her taking of the _daiv_ would interfere with the time stream, making it impossible for me to take the _daiv_ from my master several hundred years later, making this present reality impossible. But I then realized that we have two very different _daivs_ on our hands. Why, or how, is a part of time that you _still_ will not understand. _Daivs_ exist on many time planes, in many realities. It is possible, even likely, that the _daiv_ I used is a replica of the one that belonged to our master that was created when a tangent of time shot off in an abnormal direction. But do not mistake me – we are on the main line of time, or so I believe. As I said, such barriers do not affect their kind."

Dracula felt his mind working hard to comprehend all that he was being told. He was intelligent, yes, but what Alucard spoke of was something that took years of study to understand, years he had not yet had.

"So," Dracula said slowly. "You're saying that after all this, Seras _still_ hasn't managed to upset the time stream?"

"Fascinating, isn't it? I did a quick check of the future before I returned to this time and it is entirely as it was when I left it."

"What did you do about Master?"

"I erased her memory and left the _daiv_ with her. That will ensure that I will be able to steal it from her in the future, and she will remember nothing of my fledgling."

"So, what of Seras? How do we get her back?"

"She will have to come back of her own accord. Unless you have developed some special power that will take you to her?" Alucard smirked cruelly.

"Do you think she will be able to get back on her own?"

Alucard shrugged. "As you said, she is not a complete fool. At least, she has certainly demonstrated that to me in the past few days."

Alucard glanced up when he heard Dracula laughing, his senses tingling. "Something amusing you?"

"Yes, very much so!" Dracula mused. "You! She got the better of you, didn't she? I can tell from the way you're talking about her! And of course, that is no small feat..."

Alucard glared at his younger self. "She got the better of you, too, on more than one occasion if I recall. When you're expecting something to be as brittle as a butterfly and it lunges at you like a tiger, it's easy to be caught off guard."

Dracula chuckled. "You wouldn't have made that mistake if you hadn't underestimated her to begin with. She did not hold her own against me because I am weak, but rather because she is strong."

"Yes," Alucard said thoughtfully, almost to himself. "Perhaps the little fledgling has grown up after all."

"You're attracted to her, aren't you?" Dracula asked, smirking in a very good imitation of his older self. "I know myself well enough to see that. How long has it been since you took a good look at her, and noticed what a gem she is?"

Alucard sank into the floor without a response.

And poor, unsuspecting Dracula, walked off to find his breakfast, thinking how nice it would be to finally eat those boys. One of them had been a virgin from the smell of him...

On the edge of a forest about 200 years in the future...

"Sci! SCI!"

"Vanya, come away..."

"You! What did you do to him?!"

"I don't know what happened. He must have fallen off in the time stream."

"_That isss not vhat 'appened, my Masster,"_ hissed the _daiv_ into her head.

Seras looked questioningly into its burning eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked sharply.

"WILL YOU QUIT TALKING TO THAT GODDAMN THING?" Vanya roared, rising from the ground and lunging himself at her.

Seras caught him and held him easily at arms length. "Vanya, calm down, I'm trying to sort this out. We'll find him."

"V_e vill not, my masster,_" the _daiv _cooed. _"'e isss desstroyed._"

Seras was just grateful that Vanya could not understand the _daiv's_ words.

_Explain,_ she said mentally, still struggling with the human.

"_I cannot carry 'umans,"_ it replied. _"Only thingss as foul as me may passs through time as my passsenger."_

_Then why did Vanya live?_

It seemed to shrug in response. "_I vill sssleep now. I am vearied by the journey."_

Seras glared as the _daiv_ slumped to the ground and closed it's eyes, breathing contentedly.

"I don't get it," she said aloud. "Master Alucard said they were stupid."

The _daiv_ snapped an eye open. _ "Masster Alucard_?" it hissed.

"You probably know him," Seras prompted. "He was your old Master's fledgling."

"_That _boy_ isss your masster?"_

"Yes," she said indignantly.

It let out a snort like laugh. _"I alvayss vished to sserve 'im, but 'e never vanted me. 'E 'ad another- my brother- a fool amongssst our kind."_

"So why didn't you tell him that you were the better _daiv_. Master would hardly resent having the best."

The _daiv_ glared at her as if she was stupid. _"Ve can only ssspeak to our Masstersss. Ve may choose our Masssterss alone, but if another one of our kind ownsss that vampire, ve mussst fight for 'im. Or 'er. My brother vas very ssstrong. I vould have been killed."_

"Well, think of this as serving him through me, since I am his fledgling," Seras said encouragingly.

The _daiv_ rolled over grumpily, muttering, _"To think I ssserving a mere fledgling..."_

Seras grinned and said, "You won't regret it."

"_Ve shall sssee."_

"Are you done now?"

Seras blinked and looked around, realizing she was still restraining Vanya who had long since given up on fighting her.

"Does he know where Sci is?"

"Sci's gone; dead" Seras muttered, feeling the shame overtake her. "Humans cannot be carried by a daiv, it seems."

Vanya seemed to be torn with many emotions; grief, anger, and most prominently, confusion.

"How? Why? B-but I'm alive!"

"Yes, and I don't know why," Seras said, crossing her arms across her chest as she thought. "You are definitely human, aren't you?"

Vanya looked taken aback. "Of course I am!" he snapped. "Look at me!"

"No, but I mean, you know both of your parents, don't you? And you know that they were both human, right?"

Vanya suddenly looked sick. "I never met my father," he mumbled. Seras let the information crash into her with horror.

"You are not native to Romania, are you?" she asked sharply.

Vanya shook his head (Seras sighed with relief). "I am Russian, hence my name. Vanya, nickname for Ivan."

"Ivan?" Seras repeated. "How do you get Vanya from Ivan?"

He shook his head. "You Englishmen are so narrow-minded. I do not expect you to understand."

"Do you know anything about your father? Anything at all?"

Vanya shook his head. "Mother met him at an inn; she says he seduced her and then left, leaving her pregnant with me."

"That sounds familiar..." Seras muttered. Why did male vampires have it in their heads that if they could hypnotize a woman, she was automatically theirs for the taking?

"So, what are you suggesting?" he asked quickly, watching her closely.

"Vanya, I don't think you're completely human."

"_Bravisssimo,"_ her _daiv_ whispered in her mind, as Vanya stared at her in shock. _"Only took you ten minutessss to figure out vhat sshould have taken you about thirty sssecondss."_

"Shut it before I introduce you to the meaning of pain," Seras snapped. "Quite personally, I'm sick of time, so I don't want to hear it!"

The _daiv_ chuckled and rolled over in it's sleep, hissing, _"Yesss, my masster."_

* * *

So, in case anybody didn't already pick up on it, Vanya IS NOT Dracula's son. That's so cliche... I couldn't possibly use it. But he is half vampire- the identity of his father is irrelevant; the important thing is that he has demented blood in him. I couldn't help having some fun with the _daiv_ and building its relationship with Seras. It's a pretty cool character, and I'll be thinking of a name for it before next chapter... though I already have an idea... (wicked grin). So Alucard is intrigued by Seras' progress as a vampire... how intrigued, you ask? Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Review please!_  
_


	12. The Choice Was Yours

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

Woah, so has anyone else noticed that my chapters are getting longer? I just haven't been reaching stopping points quickly enough to end them- not that you guys are complaining of course! XD So, lets see what happens next with Seras and Vanya... no Draccy or Alu-chan in this chapter (sighs sadly), but I promise they'll be back tomorrow! I'm glad everyone liked the _daiv_. I'm very proud of him... and I dub him with a name in this chapter, even though he's sleeping at the time... You'll see! Just read! This really is a Vanya-Seras talking chapter, but it's still good, and there's an interesting twist at the end. R&R!

* * *

"Seras?" 

"Yes?"

"Why did you try to help us, even if it meant going against your Master's will? At first, I thought you were just a good person, but as time went on, I had my doubts."

Seras glanced up, opening a tired eye. She was leaning against the wall of an abandoned barn that they had taken shelter in during the day. "Vampires are never good," she said quietly. "I don't think it's in our nature. We can certainly have redeeming qualities, but how could you call anything that lives at the expense of others good?"

Vanya smiled slightly. "Are you avoiding the question?"

"Intuitive, aren't you?" Seras muttured, closing her eyes again. "Perhaps... there was something more to my actions."

"Perhaps?" Vanya asked with a dry laugh. "This doesn't seem like much of a "perhaps" situation."

"Perhaps not."

Vanya rolled his eyes, as Seras smirked slightly.

"Relax," she said. "It's just hard for you to understand. You know nothing about the ways of a vampire."

"And you do?" Vanya asked skeptically. "From what I can tell, you're like a baby vampire."

Seras opened her eyes and glared at him. "I get enough of that talk from my master; I don't need it from you! Keep in mind how easy it would be to kill you!"

"But you won't do that," Vanya said knowingly.

"What makes you think that?" she replied, an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Because it would make your master think he's won. Isn't that why you helped us? Isn't this all just a game to you?"

Seras shifted uncomfortably; Vanya was far too good at reading people. "Tell me," she said slowly. "What would you do if the one person that mattered most in the world thought of you as nothing?"

"I'd make them see that I wasn't," Vanya replied, looking curiously at her.

She smiled at him. "Exactly," she said. "But how do you prove your worth to the most powerful vampire in the world? It would have to be something really big, really difficult, really... infuriating."

"So you _wanted_ to make him mad?" Vanya said in disbelief.

She nodded. "It's a sign that I'm affecting him. A good one. Master only respects people who can keep up with him, or maybe even challenge him. Someday, when I'm stronger, I _will _challenge him, and if I win, it means I'm worthy of his notice. I don't like being the burden."

Vanya smiled. "So he must be _really_ mad right now, don't you think? You succeeded. You outdid him."

"Partially," Seras shrugged, thinking of Sci. It was really a shame, that he had died like that... "Maybe this is why Master tells me not to get attached to humans."

"Yes," Vanya muttered, flicking a piece of hay between his fingers thoughtfully. "So... it was all for him?"

Seras looked at him curiously before grasping his meaning. "Oh, well, not completely... I sort of wanted to see you two live- Sci, because he was so determined, and you, because you were so unafraid."

Vanya looked up at her and said, "We won't forget Sci, alright? And since you're immortal, his memory will be, too."

Seras smiled sadly. "It's a strange name... Sci..."

"It's short for Scipio," Vanya replied, tossing the piece of hay to the ground. "According to his dad, they're descended directly from the Roman family Scipiones- they once held a lot of power. His dad was always a little bit obsessed with history. That's how Sci got the name."

"Scipio..." she murmured to herself. "I like that." Her eyes glided to the massive form of her sleeping _daiv_. "Yes," she said, smiling. "That's perfect."

Vanya blinked. "You're going to name that thing after Sci?" he asked, shocked. "Even though that was what killed him?"

Seras shook her head. "My _daiv_ didn't kill him- it was my own stupidity and recklessness that brought about his death. That's why I'm going to call the _daiv_ Scipio, so I'll never forget what rash, idiotic actions can do."

She looked over at Vanya, watching with horror as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Vanya, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-,"

"No," Vanya said quickly. "It's not you, it's just... I guess, it's finally sinking in. Jed's gone. Sci's gone. I'm alone, aren't I? They were my best friends; my family died long before I met you. Maybe that's why it was so easy to give up back in those dungeons, to be such a coward and to leave Sci alone... I can't believe I was such a jerk to him!"

"It's understandable- death by a vampire is never pleasant," Seras said soothingly.

"How long _have_ you been a vampire?" Vanya asked abruptly, brushing his sleeve across his face.

"About two years," Seras replied. "And a lot has happened in such a short time..."

"Why did your master turn you?" Vanya asked.

"Because I asked him to. Because I was afraid to die. No, maybe not afraid; just not ready."

Vanya considered her for a moment. He then said, hesitantly, but firmly, "What would you say if I asked you to make me a vampire?"

Seras stared at him in disbelief. "Why would you want that? I didn't have a choice; I was dying. But you have a whole life ahead of you! Why would you choose to have a cursed existence? To walk a path of blood and death, and glory in it despite what your mind tells you?! You don't know what it's like, what I've been through!"

"Do you regret it?"

Seras bit her tongue, unsure of how to answer. Did she regret it? No, probably not. But that was because she did not think like a human anymore. Her pleasure came from killing, and from serving her master. As a human looking into her future, she probably would have killed herself. Probably. Why had she said yes that night?

"Vanya, it's hard to explain," she said carefully, picking through her thoughts as she spoke. "My life as a vampire has been terrible, but _as a vampire_ it has pleased me greatly. Does that make any sense? My goals and ambitions are so different from what they were the night I was changed. I am not the same person I was. I am a monster, plain and simple, and what's worse is that I'm happy I'm a monster, even though I know I shouldn't be."

"I see," said Vanya quietly. "So basically, you _wish_ you regretted it, but you don't."

"Something like that. It's a strange feeling."

"I can imagine."

Seras grimaced. "It's not like it matters anyway. You're probably not a virgin, are you? Not at your age..."

"I am."

Seras stared at him in shock.

Vanya shrugged. "Something always held me back. I would be so close, so wrapped up in the moment and then suddenly, something in the back of my head said "Don't do it!" And I would pull away, confused, but no longer interested."

"Perhaps it was your vampire blood calling out to you," Seras said intently. "The part of you that knew that once you gave up your virginity, you also gave up your chance for the life it wanted."

Vanya scoffed. "Vampire blood isn't really _that_ strong, is it?"

Seras looked away. "It can possess you," she told him softly, remembering with horror some of the deeds she had committed when her vampiric side took over. "It can make you do things you wouldn't normally do, all for the sake of it's goal. Have you ever noticed any other strange things about yourself? Things that might have to do with your vampiric heritage?"

Vanya pondered her question before answering, "I like nights better than days. And I always eat my meat rare. I have a strong temper; is that normal for a vampire?"

Seras nodded. "In some cases, it's worse than others. Master, for example, has a very, _very_ bad temper."

Vanya laughed. "So I'm halfway there already? Well, why not, Seras? Why not let me come with you? What do my motives matter?"

Seras considered him for a moment. Her vampiric senses were singing to her softly, telling her that it was a very good idea indeed. His blood probably tasted sweet, and he was intelligent, and would make a powerful nosferatu some day. She had only to take him in her arms, sink her teeth into his neck...

"Vanya, I can't," she said, shutting the voices out of her head. "I won't do that to you!"

Vanya smiled and leaned closer to her. "But think of how it will benefit you! Think of how your master will react... he'll be angry, interested... maybe even jealous."

"Stop it, Vanya!" Seras snapped. "Don't tempt me! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Maybe not," he admitted, still grinning. "But the vampire blood in me certainly does. It thinks this would be a very good idea, and I can't help agreeing with it. I'm not interested in being abandoned in this strange time, this strange place- I want a purpose, just like you. Don't I have the right to do that? Why can't you give me that?"

"B-because," Seras stuttered. He looked like a vampire already, she couldn't help thinking.

"There is no good reason," he said fiercely. "This is what I want- and what you want, too! So do it- take my blood, and make me _your_ fledgling."

Seras stared at him, hesitating. He swiftly grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, so that she could actually hear the beat of his heart, smell the sweet scent of his flesh.

"Please," he said, in the faintest whisper, dragging her head closer to his neck. And the voice he spoke in was as even and as rational as any. He really wanted this. This was his choice. And hadn't that been the reason she had become a vampire? Because it was her choice.

The feel of his pulse was pounding in her body, urging her onward. She bent closer to him, placing one hand on the back of his head, the other on his shoulder.

"Just remember," she said as she brushed her fangs along the smooth skin of his neck. "The choice was always yours."

And as she bit down on the tender flesh, she felt her mind wander to her master, wishing he was with her, hoping he would notice her, praying he would forgive her.

* * *

Cliche? Maybe a little... but it wasn't an ordinary turning. Vanya wanted this- and I guess Seras could respect that, probably because she knew what it was like to feel worthless and alone. You may feel free to chuck bricks at my head if you don't like the fact that I turned Vanya into a vampy, but in the context of the story, it actually makes sense this time- and I finally explained why Seras did what she did, so at least that's one question answered... the depths Seras stoops to for a little bit of attention... tsk, tsk, tsk. What are we going to do with her? Oh, I know! Too bad you don't! You have to check back tomorrow for the next chapter! Muahahahaha! (Seras and Vanya return to the past- who wants to see Alu-chan's reaction? Or Draccy's when he realizes Seras ate his snack for him?) Next chappie should be quite entertaining... well, anyway, hope everyone enjoyed! Review please! 


	13. Bonds and Blood

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Hellsing... at least not officially.

So, Seras and Vanya finally return to the past, but how will Alucard react when he finds out Vanya has been turned into a vampire? Does this mean trouble for Seras? Or worse, for Vanya? Dracula's still confused... poor guy. But everybody's present in this chapter... except Scipio(the _daiv_). Seras left him in the forest or something... I dunno- use your imaginations! He'll be in the next chappie at any rate... Well, R&R! Things start getting intense!

* * *

Dracula slowly paced across the dark dungeon, his face blank, his hands clasped behind his back. The light thumping of his footsteps echoed along the stones, reverberating into the black hollows of the dark and ancient room.

Alucard was present, leaning back in a chair that he seemed to have stolen from the upstairs dining hall, watching his younger self moving with amusement. Every so often, Dracula would stop and turn to look at Alucard, mouth open as if he planned to say something, but then he would quickly shut it and resume his pacing. Alucard's smile grew with every passing moment.

By and by, he asked in a low voice, "Why not just ask the question that's on your mind? We both already know it- but I won't answer it unless you ask it, will I?"

Dracula glared at him. "What is it with you two and reading minds?" he asked harshly, letting his hands fall limp at his sides as he came to a halt.

"She had to learn it somewhere, didn't she?"

"True enough," Dracula admitted passively, turning his gaze to the wall.

"So why are you hesitating?" Alucard asked, his fangs gleaming in the shadows.

"Maybe I don't want to know the answer."

"Imagine that."

"Will you stay out of my head?!"

"If it bothers you, block it," Alucard suggested, removing his orange lenses from his face and spinning them around his long, gloved fingers. "Theoretically, you are more than capable- what you lack is willpower. You have never used such magic, and therefore do not believe yourself capable of using such magic."

"Forget it," Dracula said quickly. "It doesn't matter anyway, right? You're just going to erase my memories."

"Are you going to ask your question?"

"Yes," he said after a moment's thought. "You said Seras is more than capable of coming back. My question is _will she_?"

"I have no doubt," Alucard replied smoothly, wiping a smudge from the lens of his glasses.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because I know her better than you. She is loyal to a fault."

"Then why did she betray you by aiding those pathetic humans?" Dracula asked skeptically.

"She did not betray me," Alucard pointed out, sliding the glasses up the length of his long, pale nose until they rested comfortably over his bright eyes. "She did what she thought would anger me so that I would take notice of her."

"Didn't she ever once stop to think what her meddling could be doing to the future?"

"'Stopping to think' is not in her nature," Alucard replied quietly. "She is rash, _very_ rash, and it has gotten her into her fair share of troubles- this, for instance. She attempted to take two humans into the future by means of a _daiv_. They are already destroyed- yet another reason for her to return. She hates being alone."

"And when she _doesn't_ return?" Dracula asked sharply.

"She's already back."

"What?"

"She just returned," Alucard said getting to his feet quickly.

Dracula studied his older self for a moment. Did he seem _anxious_? Was it possible that the look of mild disinterest he had worn for the past few days was just another way of hiding his own emotions?

"She's not alone," Alucard said abruptly. "There is another vampire with her."

"Not two?" Dracula asked, attempting to study the distant auras that he was slowly becoming more and more aware of.

"Just one," Alucard replied, phasing through the ceiling.

* * *

Seras and Vanya walked slowly and cautiously through the front doors to the castle, glancing warily in every direction. Seras would occasionally shoot a furtive glance at her fledgling as he walked by her side, watching him with interest. It felt strange to know that she was responsible for him, that she had created him. Perhaps she should never have given in to his request.

"Master...?" he asked slowly looking down at her with his vivid red eyes. Seras shuddered; the crimson made him look fearsome and dangerous, so unlike the passive emerald green they had once been. She was not sure she liked the change.

"Vanya, when we meet Alucard and Dracula, I want you to say nothing, understand? Just let me do the talking."

"Yes, Master," Vanya said, shifting uncomfortably. "You don't think that your master would... kill me, would he?"

Seras smiled reassuringly, wishing she could convince herself as easily. If he was mad enough, who knew what Alucard would or wouldn't do?

"Fledglings rarely have fledglings of their own, from what I can tell," Seras told him. "I'm not quite sure what your relationship to Alucard will be. Just keep behind me, and be respectful and obedient. Don't give him _cause_ to hurt you."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Vanya assured her, grinning weakly.

"Good," Seras said firmly. "With any luck, we should be able to sort this out without too much blood shed."

"I wouldn't count on it, Police Girl," said a voice rich with blood lust. Vanya jumped as Alucard glided out of a wall, looking fit to kill. Seras, who was used to such actions was more frightened by the look in her master's eyes as he approached them.

"M-master, hear me out before you-!"

Her words were cut off as Alucard wrapped his hand around her throat and slammed her into a wall. Seras' eyes were wide with shock.

"Taking the _daiv,_" he said, his lips curling. "- that was amusing. Tricking me to save some humans- I was impressed. But creating a fledgling?! I've grown tired of your little game, Police Girl. How should you be punished? Should I destroy your fledgling in front of you?"

Her thoughts raced desperately. Something inside her told her that she had to protect her fledgling no matter what; was this part of the bond between a master and it's fledgling?

"I-if you do that," she said, coughing, thinking fast, "I'll leave w-without you."

"You think I can't restrain you and take possession of your _daiv_, just as you took possession of it from it's former owner?" he pointed out as he read her thoughts.

Seras realized the truth behind his words. Scipio would gladly abandon her to serve a vampire such as Alucard. She was foolish to think that it followed her with the same loyalty she followed her master.

"P-punish me instead," she pleaded.

"No," Alucard hissed. "That's what you want."

He released his hold on her and let her sink to the floor before rounding on Vanya, who made to run. The shadows leapt off the walls and restrained him before he had moved two feet; he turned to face the ancient vampire with horror.

"No," Seras murmured, struggling to her feet. Vanya was her responsibility; she had to protect him, no matter what, just as Alucard protected her. She watched Alucard approaching her fledgling, fresh tears in her eyes. "Master, please stop!"

The same shadows that held Vanya in place dealt her a heavy blow, knocking her back to the ground. They wrapped around her ankles and wrists as she lay across the cold stones of the castle floor, watching helplessly as Alucard drew his hand back, preparing to plunge it through the fledgling's chest, straight through his heart.

Seras could feel Vanya's distress, feel his pleas for her assistance. _Vanya,_ she thought miserably, watching as Alucard's hand slowly dove for the her fledgling's life-force. It felt like slow motion. She could feel the crimson tears pouring from her eyes, see the look in his eyes as he turned to stare at her, some small amount of acceptance in his eyes. Vanya always was brave...

_No!_ something in her said. _No! He's your fledgling! You can't give up on him like this, can you? If ever there was a moment to defy your master, this would be it._

Seras nodded deftly, as Alucard's hand continued to cut through the air. It all seemed to be happening so slowly, making it all the more painful. She knew she would not be able to break free of the shadows, but perhaps she could stretch them slightly, just enough...

_Teleport!_ She thought furiously. _Teleport! Teleport! Tele-_

She sank through the floor and reappeared in the small expanse of space between Alucard and her fledgling, the shadows trailing behind her like a death veil as Alucard's hand dug into her flesh, deep into her body. She felt a faint gasp escape her throat as excruciating pain overtook her, and her vision began to blur.

Someone was calling her name.

"No need to worry, Master," she said weakly, her voice barely audible. "I'll be okay. I always am."

His mouth moved above her, speaking to her as he lowered her to the floor. What was he saying? Did it matter? She reached out a shaking hand to him, wanting to touch his face as she closed her eyes. Her hand fell short, landing on his coat where it held tightly, seeking some small amount of comfort as the blood poured from her body.

Was she... dying? The thought occurred to her as the pain continued on and on, and her body grew weaker and weaker. Her head fell against her master's chest as she lost even the ability to hold her neck straight; her fingers slid from the place they had grasped so firmly, landing across her stomach. Her eyes refused to open no matter how hard she tried.

_Master,_ she thought as she felt the life draining from her body. _ Master, please forgive me. Please. Please._

_Sleep, Seras_, said his silky voice in her mind. _Sleep._

_Yes, Master,_ she whispered.

And everything went black.

* * *

So, I decided to leave it off there since I'm evil that way XD How's Alucard going to react knowing what he did to Seras? Is Vanya really safe, or will Alucard kill him while Seras is unconscious, _if_ she's just unconscious that is... there's always the off chance that I killed her. But then the story would be really pointless, wouldn't it? So, I'll admit it- she's not dead. Yet. No, jk, she doesn't die in this story. Well, review if you liked! Tomorrow, things get VERY interesting. (aka fluff! but in a good, non-fluffy way...) Next chappie, I think is mainly an Alucard & Seras "interacting" chapter. You'll see what I mean; just check back tomorrow, k? Later! 


	14. Regrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing... yet.

So, my little readers... what shall happen today in the chronicles of time? (ooh, that sound pretty good... maybe I'll use it and create a whole series of time travel ficlets) Anywho, you'll be pleased to know that this is my longest chapter yet, and for AxS fans, I have a feeling you'll like the note on which things end. Every character is included in the chapter, including Scipio (I missed him) and Vanya (no, he's not dead), so, in other words, the gangs all here. But what will they do when a _new_ problem arises, something they weren't expecting? R&R!

* * *

"_Masssster. Time to vake up. I am getting bored."_

Seras flinched, rolling over in her sleep.

_Shut up, s_he thought angrily. _I'm busy._

"_Masssster, if you do not vake, I vill have to ssseek entertainment elsssewhere, perhapss by toying vith that sssilly fledgling of yourssss."_

Seras sat up quickly her eyes snapping open as she shouted, "You lay one of your filthy claws on him and so help me I'll..."

She trailed off as she suddenly realized that she was face to face with a very bewildered Dracula.

She chuckled nervously, leaning back against the pillow as she muttered a hasty apology. "My _daiv_," she explained uncertainly. "He was saying things while I slept."

Dracula, who had been sitting at the edge of her bed, leaning against one of the four posters as she slept, got to his feet and made for the door. He caught her questioning look and said, "I'm going to wake my other half."

"Why?" she asked, following him curiously with her eyes.

"Because he threatened to use my bowels to redecorate the castle if I didn't," Dracula said with a shrug. "Strangely enough, I believe him more than capable of it."

"B-but he couldn't kill you!" Seras protested, a little confused. "That would destroy him, too."

"That wouldn't be enough to kill me. It would just be very, _very _painful. So, for the time being, I will be true to my word."

"How long have I been out?" Seras asked, yawning sleepily.

"A little more than a week."

"A WEEK?!" Seras was sitting bolt upright, struggling with the covers as she tried to jump to her feet. "B-but what about Vanya? Is he alright?"

Dracula moved back to her side so quickly that she actually jumped with surprise. He used a gentle, yet forceful hand to lower her back onto the bed, saying, "The other part of your master's threat was to make sure you didn't hurt herself, so for the time being, I'm going to ask you to stay still. Your wound is still healing. You almost died, you know."

Seras let her head fall, feeling a wave of depression overtake her. She did not want to see her master. She didn't want to see the revulsion in his eyes when he looked at her.

Dracula, seeing that she was no longer protesting, rose from the ground and walked to the door once again, phasing through it when he reached it.

_Vanya,_ Seras thought quickly, maximizing what time she had before Alucard joined her. _Vanya, are you alright?_

_Yes, Master,_ came his quiet response in her head. _I'm glad you're awake. It's been lonely while you recovered. I... I'm sorry._

_Sorry?_ Seras repeated. _For what?_

_You almost died to save me, all because I couldn't defend myself._

Seras laughed softly, recognizing the feelings he felt. All fledglings must go through similar stages, she realized.

_Vanya, it is not your fault that happened,_ she replied. _What you must understand is that my master is the most powerful vampire in the world. There are _none_ who can contend with him, especially not a freshly made fledgling._

_Yes, Master._

Vanya still felt guilty; she could sense it in the link they shared. He would have to overcome that on his own, as she had. But she was going to be a better master than Alucard was! She was going to produce a fledgling so strong, even he would be jealous.

Alucard still had not made an appearance. Perhaps he was waiting for her to mentally call to him, to confess that she wished he was with her. Well, she would not humor him in such a way. She had other business to attend to.

"Scipio!"

There was no response.

"Scipio!" she called again, a bit of venom in her voice.

"_I vill not anssser to that 'uman name," _he replied firmly.

_Oh, yes you will,_ Seras replied. _If you ever want to eat again, that is._

"_You are crueler than your masster," _Scipio replied, materializing at the foot of the bed. The wooden legs creaked under his added weight. _"He vould never have made me anssswer to ssuch a 'orrible name."_

"Aw, poor puppy!" Seras said sarcastically. "Maybe you should just go follow him around like the dog that you are then! He treats those loyal to him with such respect after all."

Scipio's sharp red eyes ran across her figure, lingering on the place where he knew she had been stabbed only a week before. _"The vay you talk, Masster, I vould think you didn't like me,"_ he said after a brief pause.

"Then stop complaining," she returned, rolling onto her side so the she could see him better.

"_Of courssse, my massster,"_ he purred adoringly.

"Kiss up," Seras muttered, shaking her head.

"Leave."

Seras jumped at the sudden sound of her master's voice, collapsing flat on her back as she saw him towering over her.

"Still so skittish," he mused, looking down at her. "You didn't sense my aura, Police Girl?"

"Maybe I was just ignoring it," she suggested bitterly. "And I'll thank you _not_ to give orders to my _daiv_, Master. Scipio," she said, turning to face him once more. He lifted his head slightly to show that he had heard her. "You are to stay where you are. It's not as if you can interrupt, anyway."

"_Mossst amussssing, Masster,"_ he said, laying his head across one of his massive legs and closing his glittering eyes.

She turned back to her master, a glare already etched into the lines of her face as she stared up at him, awaiting his reaction. He looked down at her, his body unmoving as he said, "You should know that I would never intentionally hurt you."

Seras scoffed. "Because killing someone I cared about wouldn't hurt me at all, would it? Just because you've never felt any sort of attachment to anyone or anything doesn't mean I don't. There are a few unforgivable things you could do to me, Master," she told him, her hands balled into fists. "Strangely enough, killing me isn't one of them. You could beat me to a pulp and I would still follow you with unending loyalty and admiration. But trying to kill my fledgling... that's the only thing I'm really angry about."

She flipped onto her side so that her back was turned to him, partially because she didn't want to look at him, but mostly because she didn't want him to see her crying.

Her tears came hot and fast, dripping down to the bed sheet beneath her and staining it red. She felt terrible, like she wanted to be sick, conflicting emotions raging in her mind.

_I hate him, I hate him!_

_Hardly,_ said another part of her brain. _You just hate that he has the power to completely destroy you, emotionally and physically._

_No, I hate him!_

"Seras."

She did not face him, even as she felt his hand rest on her shoulder.

"Seras, look at me."

"Leave me alone," she mumbled, turning further away from him. His grip on her shoulder tightened slightly.

She felt unwanted goosebumps erupt up and down her body at his strangely affectionate touch.

"Master, will you please go?"

"If you look at me, I will."

"Fine," Seras sighed, flipping over to face him. She shrank back into the mattress when she realized how close he was, sitting right beside her on her bed.

"Seras, I was... wrong... to attack your fledgling," he said slowly, as if he had never used words like "I" and "wrong" in the same sentence. Seras was staring at him incredulously. Was this an apology?

Alucard glared down at her, having heard her thoughts. "It's not an apology," he said bluntly. "Just because I was wrong doesn't mean I regret it. I simply... underestimated the bond between a master and a fledgling."

"Then you will let Vanya live?"

"For the time being," he said, obviously disgruntled by this resolution.

"Thank you, Master!" Seras said with true happiness. And, even knowing it was inappropriate, she threw her arms around his neck and held him fiercely. Alucard stiffened initially, but then relaxed and allowed her to burrow into the folds of his shirt, his hands wrapped securely around her back.

Seras finally went to release him, but his arms held her tight against his body. "M-Master," she said nervously, feeling herself blush as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Yes, Police Girl?"

The return of her old nickname signified that he believed himself to have done enough to be forgiven. Strangely enough, Seras couldn't help agreeing with him. Still, she continued to try to disentangle herself from him.

"Master, could you please..." she said, pressing her hands flat against his chest and pushing against him as hard as she could. Alucard released her abruptly and she flopped back against the bed with surprise, only to have her shock doubled when he leaned over her, one hand on either side of her head, his black hair falling around her face.

"Master?" she asked tentatively as he stared down at her with his red eyes shining ominously.

"Police Girl, I've been thinking," he said, running his fingers through the shoulder length blond hair, a slight grin finding it's way onto his lips. "It would have been a pity if you had died. I may even have regretted it."

Seras cocked her head to the side, looking up at him questioningly. "You... would have missed me?"

"A human term," Alucard said scornfully, momentarily annoyed. Then, his expression softened, and the amused smile returned. "Regardless, the "attachment" you spoke of in reference to your fledgling is not unique, my little draculina."

Seras felt her face growing hot. She was all-too aware of how close her master was to her, and the things he was saying were making her very self-conscious.

"Thank you, Master," she said quietly, for lack of anything better to say.

"Police Girl?" he said, moving his face closer to hers.

"Y-yes, Master?" she asked, shrinking into the mattress.

"Do you know what else I was thinking?"

"No, s-sir."

He grinned, leaning in closer to her so that she could feel his breath on her skin as he answered, "It would have been a pity if you had died a virgin."

Seras' terrified squeak was muffled by his lips as he pressed them to hers, placing his hands on her wrists to keep her from struggling.

Her protests did not last long; he had not expected them to. Seras was very unguarded in her dreams and he had seen enough to ensure that she would not resist him.

Within seconds, she was returning his kiss hungrily, as though he was her sole source of life, her fists closing on the bed sheet as she leaned upward to be closer to him.

Alucard grinned to himself; her reaction enticed him, made him want her all the more. His lips slid from hers and moved to her neck, eliciting a gasp from his little fledgling. He finally released her wrists and wrapped one arm around her back, pulling her tightly against him. Seras entangled her hands in his hair as he trailed his tongue along her smooth skin; she tightened her fingers convulsively when he licked the spot where he had first turned her, where her blood pulsed so close to the surface.

"Master," she whispered breathlessly as she felt his free hand working at the buttons of her uniform.

Just then, the door banged open and an exhausted, panting Vanya stormed into the room, skidding to a halt as he caught sight of the scene before him. Seras felt herself turn redder than she had ever been in her life. Alucard, on the other hand, looked ready to attempt to destroy her fledgling for the second time.

"Vanya, what is it?" Seras asked, trying to remove herself from Alucard's grasp. He only held her tighter than ever, staring challengingly at Vanya as if to say "mine."

Vanya swallowed, turning a little red himself as he found an interesting crack on the ceiling to stare at before relaying his message. "D-Dracula sent me. He says he senses trouble, or something. He said something with a bad feel was coming."

Alucard lifted his head, as if listening for something no one else could hear.

_Figures,_ Seras heard him mentally grumble, setting her down at last and rising from the bed.

"What is it, Master?" Seras asked, looking concerned.

"We'll find out soon enough, won't we?" he pointed out, holding out a hand to help her from the bed. Seras took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet, feeling a little worried.

"You don't recognize it?"

"Police Girl, if you recall, we are not of this time. It has been many years since I was this age and I am not familiar with all the presences." _Though, _he added softly, for only her ears, _if I am not mistaken, and I rarely am, it is not so much something bad as it is something good; something _too_ good._

Seras fought hard to interpret his sentences. Something _too_ good... _You mean like a priest?_ she asked curiously.

_Perhaps, _Alucard replied. _But I think this will be a bigger problem than that._ He phased through the floor, saying as he left, _gather your servants and meet me in the entrance hall. I will discuss the situation with my younger self in the meanwhile._

_Yes, Master,_ she replied loyally, turning to her sleeping _daiv_.

"Scipio," she said firmly. "Wake up. I've found you some entertainment."

"_Oh?"_ he asked, baring his fangs in a wicked grin. _"You mean that little disssplay between you and your masster vasss not enough?"_

Seras colored. "I thought you were asleep."

He shrugged, rising from the bed and stretching. _"I vassss until you sstarted making sso much noissse."_

_Well, maybe if you're lucky, we'll give you a show later,_ she thought waspishly as her _daiv _walked to her side.

She heard her master's amused voice in the back of her mind. _I look forward to it, Police Girl._

Her blush deepened. "Come on," she said hurriedly, taking hold of her fledgling. "Let's go see what all the commotion's about."

And she phased them through the stones of the floor, Scipio right on her heels.

* * *

Dun-Dun-Dun... I really need to come up with some better scary music, ah well, they'll be plenty of time for that later. For now, let's talk Hellsing. So, I hope everybody really liked that chapter. Things are finally heating up, eh? And the next few chapters should be very interesting- I think this next adventure will be the last (please note: I have no idea how many chapters it will take to complete) but if I get good responses, I'm sure I'll make some sort of sequel. Doo-de-doo... I hope you're all reviewing, by the way; don't make me get out my frying pan! Well, anyway, check back tomorrow! And review! ... seriously. My frying pan is very heavy. 


	15. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

So, this chapter isn't quite as long (or fluffy) as the last, but since everyone requested that I add in a little more fluffyness, I tried to incorporate a little more into this chapter. But basically, it's hard to make a battlefield romantic, even when you're dealing with vampires... no worries, though. I love AxS too much to not put at least a little into every chapter from here on out...

So, we finally find out who's attacking, but we still don't know why (that's the next chapter, maybe the one after). Scipio's annoyed, Vanya's hungry, Dracula's bored, Alucard's pensive and Seras is confusing everyone! Fun chapter, eh? At least it sounds like it... I'll let you decide for yourselves when you read. R&R!

* * *

Seras materialized with Vanya clinging to her (he still seemed uncomfortable with the vampiric means of travel) and Scipio lazily slinking along behind her, still yawning from his nap. Alucard and Dracula were standing silently in the far corner of the room, saying nothing, only staring at each other.

Had Seras been younger, she might have thought this a strange sight, but now she knew her master better. He was mentally conversing with his younger self so that the newcomers would not hear them speculating on the new intruders. Vanya, however, was staring at the pair with a mixture of bewilderment and curiosity.

_Don't worry, Vanya_, she said soothingly, resting a hand on his shoulder. _They're just talking, like you and I. I think they're probably trying to figure out what is approaching us._

As she said this, she thought she saw Alucard's eyes flick to her briefly, signifying that he had probably heard her thoughts.

_Master,_ Vanya said in response, _what do _you_ think it is?_

Seras shook her head. _I cannot sense this aura, and I suppose that worries me a little. It is not like the aura of a vampire or a _daiv_, which is so incredibly twisted and dark that it's easy to identify._

Vanya looked at her with surprise. _Scipio has an aura?_

Seras resisted the impulse to sigh and walk away. She finally understood how her master must feel when she asks her idiotic questions; but she was going to be a better master than Alucard! She had already decided that.

Daivs_ have a very faint aura that you will not sense until you are older. It is very similar to that of a vampire, primarily because of the attachment between the species._

Vanya nodded his understanding. _That makes sense; you said that they always serve a vampiric master after all, right?_

Seras smiled. Vanya had so much potential; she would never have turned him if he hadn't. He had will power, devotion, and a good mind. He would do very well, far better than she had ever done.

"Police Girl."

Seras looked up with surprise, realizing that Alucard had been standing next to her while she thought fondly about her fledgling.

"Yes, Master?" she asked, peering up at him.

His smile showed just a glint of fangs. "This will be an excellent opportunity for you to train your fledgling," he said softly as he looked down at her. "Our visitors are familiar after all. Catholics."

"Iscariot?" Seras asked with shock.

"Yes, they are a very old organization."

Seras grinned slightly. "I figured as much, from they way the carry on about existing longer than the Hellsing Agency. What they can't stand is that Hellsing tamed what they could not destroy."

"Very good, Police Girl," Alucard replied. "But they are not alone."

"Really?"

"I would not have said it otherwise, would I?"

"Er- no, Master," Seras admitted quietly. "So who else is with them?"

"Werewolves."

"What?!" Seras said, taking a step back.

Alucard took two steps forward, so that they were even closer than before. "Within this time, there was a popular rumor that the only creature a vampire fears is a werewolf. A foolish notion. Werewolves and vampires have only one true enemy, and that is humans."

"Then why are the werewolves serving Iscariot?"

"I truly doubt that they are doing out of love and loyalty to the organization, Police Girl," Alucard said, as always, short with her incompetence. "They were probably tortured into submission, bound by fear and magic to a master they despise."

"Like you?"

Alucard looked at her quizzically. "Do you despise Sir Integra?" he asked, carefully watching her reaction.

"Of course not," Seras replied quickly. "But I still have human characteristics. I don't have a master from whom I wish to be free."

"Integra is a powerful mortal, Seras," Alucard said calmly. "She outstrips her ancestors significantly. I am, for the time being, content."

"Oh," Seras said, feeling her face flush. "Of course..."

Alucard could see the confused emotions raging in her head. Loyalty mixing with jealousy. He would deal with that later. For now, they had to focus on the present problem.

"Police Girl, while werewolves do not harm is in any abnormal way, they are still dangerous. Your fledgling will be ill-prepared to handle them on his own."

"He wouldn't be ill-prepared if I hadn't been unconscious for the past week," she pointed out, glaring at her master.

"Even after a month of training you I had to watch you like a dog," Alucard retorted. "Fledglings are such troublesome creatures."

Seras smirked. "Relax, Master. This is child's play. They haven't even invented regenerators yet. What can a few puppies do? I'll keep an eye on Vanya and make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"Hn," Alucard huffed,watching her with interest. Seras turned away to address her fledgling.

"Vanya, now that I think about it, I'm going to pair you with Scipio. _Daivs_ are fierce fighters, so you should be fine. Just make sure you two don't get in the way of Alucard or Dracula. We need them to have full flexibility to take out some of the more dangerous attackers. I'll be nearby checking back on you."

"So now you're the military commander?" Alucard asked, lifting a brow.

"Of course not, Master," she said, bowing extravagantly with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I am but a humble servant to your will."

"You should try to control your bloodlust, Police Girl," Alucard said, walking past her to the doors. He phased through them when he reached them.

"Well, that was interesting," Dracula said idly, staring at the place his older self had just vanished from. "He actually seemed confused."

"Master?" Seras asked with shock. "He's never confused..."

"Not about the battle," Dracula replied, before following his counterpart through the door.

"Master?" Vanya asked uneasily, noting her frown.

"Don't worry about it Vanya," Seras said shortly. "You two follow me."

"_Masssster,"_ whined Scipio. _"Vhy mussst I vassste my sskillsss babyssitting the fledgling brat?"_

_Because, if you don't, I'll chain you to a rock and leave you outside for a day. I trust _daivs_ have similar weaknesses to vampires? Maybe I'll make it more interesting a strap you to a raft with no cover and sail you all the way to England._

Seras grabbed Vanya by the sleeve and pulled him through the door while Scipio followed behind, muttering curses under his breath.

It was still early in the evening; the stars and moon were low in the sky and the faintest tinge of pink was still echoing on the horizon. Alucard and Dracula were already standing atop a cliff-like rise in the earth, staring wordlessly over the edge at what lay before them. Seras, Vanya and Scipio joined them.

Before them was not thirty, not sixty, but no less than five hundred men and beasts, snarling and shouting threats at the vampires before them. Seras' well trained ears picked up on a few snatches of conversation.

"And God's wrath shall rain upon them..."

"... I though there would only be one..."

"We should never have brought these damned..."

"Has that wretched thing managed to duplicate himself?"

In with the words was a blur of threatening growls and wimpers, as whips hit the backs of the enslaved werewolves. They started up the hill...

"Police Girl."

Seras turned around, and found Alucard standing over her.

"Remember what I said."

Seras looked at him uncertainly. "You say a lot of things, Master. Which did you mean?"

He grabbed her quickly and brought his mouth crashing down to hers.

_Don't die,_ he told her mentally, pulling away and rejoining Dracula at the edge.

Seras smiled slightly. "No worries, Master," she said, standing close as they prepared themselves for the ever-approaching army. "This is child's play."

"You were a demented child," Alucard pointed out, his eyes turned sideways so he could see her.

"Like you're one to talk," Seras snapped. She turned to her servants. "Come on, Vanya, Scipio. It's time for war."

"_Perhapsss thiss may be of ussse to me yet,"_ Scipio said eagerly, eyeing the approaching werewolves hungrily.

"Don't let me hold you back," Seras smirked. She then added to her fledgling, "Vanya, don't resist your instincts, not if you want to live. Make your attacks swift and clean and stick close to Scipio."

Seras hardly needed to worry. She could already see the thirsty gleam glowing in her fledgling's eyes. How long had been since he'd eaten anything? Well, hunger would only make him fiercer in battle.

"Time to move," Alucard said quietly.

"Yes, Master," Seras said, her fangs lengthening, as she leapt over the edge of the cliff, black feathery wings bursting from her back as she plunged to the army below, her vampiric side completely taking over.

* * *

Next chappie is the battle. But guess what? I have a special little tidbit to throw in here. The name Scipio kept bugging me, because I couldn't figure out where I'd heard it and why I chose to use it. So then, I was sitting in my living room, and I look up at the book shelf and LO-AND-BEHOLD!

There is a book entitled "The Dream of Scipio." And you'll never guess what it's about... time-planes and alternate realities, jam-packed with philosophy. Clearly Scipio's name was no coincidence. Perfect, huh? It excited me anyway...


	16. Overwhelming Hunger

Disclaimer:I do not own Hellsing.

So the battle begins... this next chapter is seen primarily through Dracula's eyes. WARNING: implied lemon towards the end! (I can hear all the AxS fans squealing now...) Anyway, the following also contains blood, blood and more blood, so if you are easily made queasy, don't read! R&R!

* * *

Dracula flattened himself against the far side of a rock, panting heavily as his pursuers streamed passed. Of course, he helped them to overlook his presence with a little help, a carefully designed illusion that made him next to invisible. It had always been one of his specialties.

Vanya was fighting less than fifty feet away from him, his body completely overtaken with bloodlust, while Scipio launched himself on a priest wielding a long sword, digging his large fangs into the flesh of the man's chest.

Dracula sighed and collected himself. He would have to reappear shortly or risk the wrath of his future self. Only, he had not expected the battle to be this difficult.

The humans were skilled in combat, and the werewolves were far from ordinary. They had been trained by men, like pets in a circus. Pathetic creatures! Dracula resisted the urge to spit on the ground in his disgust. Any hell creature that served a mortal was...

Dracula chose not to finish that thought, recalling that he would one day be enslaved by "Hellsing", whatever that meant. He did not like knowing his fate and being able to do nothing about it. Meeting his future self had not been the pleasure he had thought it would be. In fact, it had been nothing but trouble.

If he was perfectly honest with himself, he would have to say that the only real enjoyment that he took out of the whole experience was the presence of his attractive would-be fledgling, but even that had failed to interest him once his older self nothing short of claimed her as his.

_At least I have that to look forward to, _Dracula thought bitterly, removing the magic that kept him hidden and lunging for the throat of a passing man. He sank his teeth deep into the tender flesh, pleased with the taste of hot blood gushing down his throat.

And then, a thought occurred to him. He looked at the body suspended by nothing more than his mouth and grinned. Perhaps it was time to revive that particular method of domination.

"Rise," he hissed to the body, letting it fall to the blood-stained earth.

The man gave a wordless groan and got to his feet, his eyes disfocused, a puppet ready to do his master's bidding.

"Good," Dracula said in a low voice. "Now bite. Devour and eat the flesh of men."

The animated corpse attacked the next man who ran by, while Dracula quickly drained his blood, adding yet another to his tiny army. He continued to attack in this fashion until at least ten ghouls followed mindlessly behind him. And then he unleashed them on a werewolf.

The beast snarled, arching its back and biting whatever was closest to it, but it was quickly overpowered, much to Dracula's delight. The sight of such death just... just... well, it thrilled him! It made his blood boil, made his hunger flare... their blood was do delicious, their pain exquisite. He reveled in every moment of it.

He had just descended upon another unsuspecting young man when a curious noise reached his ears, he looked up, bringing the man with him as he drank his body dry, looking around for the source of the strange noise. And there it was again! Like a whip cracking only louder and fiercer. He let the body drop from his mouth and added it to the growing army behind him before making his way across a path of gore in search of the catalyst for such a sound.

Men and beasts continued to come at him, but they were quickly cut down, either by him or his ghoul following. The noise persisted, now more frequent, as if it came from two different sources. Finally he reached the top of a hill and looked with interest at the scene before him.

Alucard was standing in a ring of his enemies, a strange object held in his hands. Beside him stood Seras, carrying a similar object that was emitting loud bangs. For every noise the device made, the head or body of a man or werewolf exploded, showering all around it with blood. Dracula sat down and watched with fascination, his ghould army beating off anyone who came too close.

"Police Girl, you're wasting amo," Alucard was saying, taking out three men with one blow.

Seras glared at him as she fired again at the chest of a werewolf. She shot the beast in the gut, probably because her attention was on her master instead of her target. Alucard quickly finished the hell creature, before saying, "Remember the way to kill a hell creature."

"Head or the heart, I know," Seras snapped, destroying the face of the next werewolf with a single shot.

Alucard did not seem amused by her impudence. He quickly silenced a foolish man who charged him before continuing his conversation. "There is no room for inaccuracy in this battle. No Walter to make you a new gun, or deliver more ammunition. It's just what we have and then you'll have to use your hands."

"Hands are more fun anyway," Seras replied, smiling a little strangely as she eliminated two more humans and then another werewolf. "You can do so much more with them."

This time, Alucard _did_ seem amused. "What are you implying, Police Girl?" he asked, his fangs flashing in a crazed grin as he used his mouth to tear out the throat of a priest.

"Nothing at all, Master," Seras replied, tucking the gun into her belt as she heard the clip click empty. She walked headlong into the mass of soldiers and began ripping them apart with her fangs and her nails.

Dracula watched, trying to decide if he should be aroused or frightened. What a thing to behold! Seras' transformation was sickening and enticing all at once. He watched her body hunch, the black wings bursting from her back as dark fur covered her body. Her eyes were narrow and red, and she crouched down on all fours like a cat, ready to strike.

Alucard was also watching his fledgling curiously, attacking no one but destroying anyone who came too close. He licked his lips hungrily as she mauled the nearest man quite gruesomely. "Not a bad idea, Police Girl," he smirked.

Dracula's attention snapped to his future self. Alucard's outline was blurred, lined with blood and shadow and unblinking pain-filled eyes. His eyes shone darkly as the features faded away, the red trench coat replaced by a black straight jacket. His hair stretched down his back to well past the length that even Dracula wore it and his form seemed to stretch into something horrid, something foul, something... beautiful, in Dracula's mind.

A Hell-Hound, how appropriate! Dracula was pleased to see the shape he began to take in his transformation. And yet, it was still Alucard- the Hell-Hound seemed to be another part of him, a single fragment of his malicious soul. It grew and devoured men in twos, blood gushing from their bodies as the massive fangs pierced them.

Alucard cackled and eagerly drank the blood of a man, crushing a werewolf's throat in one of his hands. His smile grew with every man he killed, as did his hunger. Seras and Alucard fought on, destroying at a far quicker pace than they had been thus far.

"Hey! Dracula!"

Dracula's trance was broken as he looked around to see Vanya trotting up the hill, no longer ruled by bloodlust, though bearing all the signs of having recently fed. Scipio made his way slowly, yawning and then laying down at Dracula's feet.

"It seems you two have taken care of the humans back that way?" Dracula asked, his eyes lazily flicking over the mounds of bodies behind him.

"Yeah, way to help out," Vanya said sarcastically.

"Watch it, boy," Dracula cautioned. "I could still turn you into a snack at any second. Besides, those two seem to have things taken care of."

Vanya stared with awe at the sight of Seras and Alucard wreaking such havoc amongst the humans and the werewolves.

"Look, Vanya," Dracula said, his tongue rolling from his mouth. "There is your master. Isn't she glorious?"

"Master?" Vanya repeated, his eyes finding the demonic griffin-like creature that was tearing its way through flesh and bone of its enemies. "A-and Master Alucard has transformed, too?" He turned his attention to Dracula.

"Obviously," Dracula drawled, propping his elbow on his knee and resting his chin in his hand.

"So, can you transform?"

"Not to that extent, no."

"Wait, what are they doing now?" Vanya asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Dracula watched as they destroyed the last of the men. Alucard then approached his fledgling, who was also returning to her usual self. He held out his hand to her; she hesitated, but took it and allowed him to drag her through a portal.

Dracula grinned. "Vanya, let me tell you something about vampires. When you were a human and you saw a girl in her underwear, it aroused you, didn't it? Well for vampires, we are aroused by blood, and death, sick as it may seem to you now."

"Where did they go?" Vanya inquired, staring at the place from which they had vanished.

"Where do you think?" Dracula asked, raising a brow.

Vanya opened his mouth and then shut it with a snap, understanding dawning on him. "You've got to be kidding me..." he mumbled, shaking his head.

Dracula laughed. "Why don't you and the _daiv_ head back to the castle? Daylight should be approaching shortly. I'll catch up. I just need to take care of a few things." He gestured to the flock of moaning ghouls behind him.

* * *

Alucard pushed Seras into the wall, licking the blood from her face as he pinned her beneath him. He had not wanted a girl this badly in years. Something about the sight of her soaked in the blood of her enemies, surrounded by the destruction she caused attracted him to her unfairly. He sucked on the flesh of her neck, pushing her harder into the wall, making her gasp slightly.

"Master," she hissed eagerly as he ripped her uniform from her body, allowing his lips to sink to the sensitive skin of her breasts. Seras dug her nails into his shoulders, her own need growing desperately.

She groaned when his hands trailed tantalizingly over her bare hips, pushing his coat from his body. She sank her fingers into his long black hair and slid them down his back. Alucard grinned and bit down on her throat. She pulled herself against him and returned the favor.

"Careful, Police Girl," he said, laughing. "Don't drink unless you're sure you want your freedom."

"What if I am sure?" she asked, though her words were muffled since her mouth was still curled around his neck.

"Suit yourself," he replied. "I'm still going to have my way with you."

"Alucard," she whispered as she began to lap hungrily at his blood. He smirked when she spoke his name and lowered her roughly to the ground. Seras moaned at his taste and his touch, drinking deeply, her hands tight on his shirt.

Abruptly, he felt her tense beneath him, pulling back and looking up.

"Vanya's looking for me," she said absently, hearing his voice in her head.

"Vanya can wait," Alucard returned, flattening her to the ground and kissing her possessively.

"Maybe for a little bit," Seras said, nodding as Alucard filled every sense she had in her body and Vanya seemed as distant as a dream.

* * *

Hehe, Vanya's such a moron... but we love him anyway! So, AxS fans... happy? Sorry if it was a little graphic... I didn't want to just cut it off before I could get to a good point. Anywho, anyha, next chapter will be the last. It's been a wild and crazy story, but the battles are done, the romance complete... what else do we need? Not that I won't make a sequal or anything... I've already thought of a title! "That I May Serve." But what's it about? You'll just have to read to find out. Anyway, check back tomorrow for the final chapter of When? Where? As Long as its You. Review please! And sorry if there were any typos- I was only half awake when I wrote this. ) 


	17. End of the Road

Disclaimer: Even now, I still do not own Hellsing. What a shock.

The final chapter is here! Thanks to everyone who stuck with the story through the writers block and everything else. I'm glad it was such a hit! Well, as always R&R!

* * *

"Vanya, where do you think you're going?" 

The young fledgling halted in his footsteps and slowly turned to face his master.

"I... was just going for a walk," he said quickly.

Seras stepped closer to him. "A walk?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, well, I didn't think anyone would mind," Vanya replied, rubbing his arm absently.

"Having doubts?"

"About...?"

"Vanya, don't be coy," Seras insisted frowning at him. "We both know that I know what you're feeling right now."

"Keep out of my head!" Vanya snarled, his eyes flaring.

Seras cocked her head to the side as she looked at him. "Defensive, are we? But you were just going for a walk..."

"I said, leave me alone!" he retorted, turning his back to her and continuing his progress toward the door.

"Teenagers," she sighed, reaching forward and grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Hey! What are you- get off of me!"

"Do you think you can cut the dramatics for a moment and hear me out?"

"Let me go! You can't force me to come with you!"

"Can't I?" she asked, dragging him closer to her with surprising strength. "Not that I'm going to. I have no use for an ungrateful fledgling. But seriously, Vanya, do you really think you'll last on your own? You're barely a week old; you think you can handle the world? Where will you go? Vampire slayers love to pick off weak vampires like you before they have the chance to grow into something powerful. You think you can stay in this area? Vampires are very territorial- once Dracula's memory is erased he will sense you and destroy you."

Vanya stared at the floor. "I'll move quickly," he muttered.

"Vanya, why are you so determined to be left behind?"

"I'm not... I just don't want to come with you."

"Vanya, if I leave you, I am condemning you to death. I've never even had a chance to train you. Can you move through solid objects? Transform? Teleport? Read minds? Anything? No, of course not. All you can do right now is kill. The whole time we were fighting, you didn't once drink the blood of your enemies, did you?"

"It felt wrong," he said quietly.

"Staying behind won't make you a human again. I warned you about the life of a vampire before I turned you. You said you wanted this."

"My vampire blood got the better of me," Vanya said, sighing. "All those humans... I killed them. A-and you! I thought you were different! But you're just like him. A monster!"

"I never claimed to be anything otherwise," Seras said, smiling sadly. "And it's foolish for you to. I watched you destroy those warriors. You are no different than I was at your age- no, that's a lie. You're worse than I was. You have a violent streak even when your human mind is in control. Someday, you'll be a better vampire than I am. As Alucard puts it, I'm too passive to ever be as strong as him. I don't have the will for dominance. But you-! You want to know why I turned you? Yes, it was because you asked, but also because I sensed that if I made you mine, you would one day become one of the most powerful Nosferatu alive. You would surpass me in all aspects."

"You _want_ me to be stronger than you?"

"Yes. I want to prove to Alucard that I am a better master than he is."

"It's always about him, isn't it?" Vanya's face was hot, his voice angry.

Seras looked at him with surprise. "Well, obviously," she said, folding her arms on her chest. "He is the most important thing to me." She grinned and added, "My mate."

"You only care because he is your master."

"As of last night I am a free vampire."

"You are no longer bound to Master Alucard?"

"No, but I am still loyal to him. He will always be my master whether we are bound by blood or trust."

"What is it about him that you like? He's demonic!"

Seras chuckled. "But so am I! And so are you. Dracula once said that while I have a sensitive nature, I am attracted by power, and as far as that goes, Alucard is the best. That's probably what attracted me to you, too."

"Attracted you to me?" Vanya asked a little hesitantly.

"Not in the same sense," Seras said hastily. "So tell me, are you jealous of my relationship with Alucard? Is that what this is about?"

"No, it's not like that," he said, turning red. "I just can't help feeling that the only reason you created me was to get Master Alucard's attention."

"It is," Seras replied bluntly.

"So now that you have his attention, you don't need me anymore."

"Not so, Vanya. I am very attached to you. You are my fledgling and I feel responsible for your well-being."

"Only because of the magic that binds us," Vanya said dejectedly.

"Also false. Didn't I just tell you that I couldn't be prouder of the potential you hold?"

Vanya said nothing for a moment. Seras could hear his thoughts raging in his head. At last, he asked carefully, "Do fledglings always want to mate with their masters?"

Seras burst out laughing at this question, causing Vanya to scowl. "Of course not!" she assured him. "Alucard killed his master. It's all chance. I just happened to be sired by the one man I couldn't resist. Lucky me, right?"

"Perhaps..." Vanya said, looking away. "So what of me? What of my desires and lusts? You said that you and Alucard are the only vampires at Hellsing."

"Vanya, when the time is right you will find your mate and, if she is not already our kind, turn her and reap the benefits. But you are still very young, even by human standards. Don't worry. I'll be training you so hard you won't even have time to think about girls."

"Do vampires age?"

"What's with all these questions, Vanya?"

"I'm just trying to figure this out, okay!" he said insistantly. "If this is the life I'm damned to have I at least ought to know what's coming."

Seras smiled. "A vampire's appearance or age is a reflection of how he sees himself. Because you're still growing, theoretically you will expect yourself to get older, and you may in turn do so. But the more you dwell on it, the less likely it is to happen. I have not changed since the night I met Alucard. Either way, when your powers develop enough, it will be your decision."

"Are the weaknesses that vampires are said to have in the legends real?"

She shrugged. "Most of them. Vampires cannot cross moving bodies of water and holy objects are painful to us. But silver is the most deadly. It slows the healing of our wounds and makes us vulnerable. Lesser vampires die from exposure."

"Me, in other words?" Vanya could not help feeling very pathetic at that moment.

Seras shook her head and explained, "You and I are of a powerful blood line. We are not subject to the same weaknesses as others. But we are far from invincible- I've had enough close calls to know that, back when I was a new fledgling. Alucard saved me every time."

"Like you want to save me?" Vanya asked.

"Yes," Seras agreed, nodding her head once. She extended her hand to him. "Come with us, and I will show you a life unlike any you could ever have imagined. I will protect you and train you and one day free you from servitude."

"Yes, Master," Vanya said, walking towards her and placing his hand in hers.

_Using hypnosis now are we, Police Girl? _Said a snide voice in her head.

Seras smirked, noting the glazed look in her fledgling's eyes. _I'm just helping him along, Master. Because it's not as if you ever hypnotized me, right Master?_

_Police Girl, how could you think me capable of such a terrible act?_ Alucard asked, sounding scandalized. _By the way, you are still calling me 'Master.'_

_Difficult habit to break, _Seras said, guiding Vanya down the hall way to where Scipio and Alucard were waiting in the dungeons. _Maybe I'll stop calling you 'Master' when you stop calling me 'Police Girl.'_

_You'll be calling me 'Master' for eternity then._

Alucard grinned when the door to the dungeon burst open, Seras glaring at him for all she was worth, her abnormally obediant fledgling in tow.

"Vanya, get on Scipio," she ordered, never removing her eyes from her former master.

Vanya obeyed silently, much to Scipio's dislike- _"I am not a 'orssse, Massster," _- and Seras moved closer to Alucard.

"Where is Dracula?" she asked. They were in his bedchamber, but he did not seem to be present.

"Already sleeping," Alucard said, gesturing the sleek black coffin in the center of the room.

Seras walked to it and bent to press her lips to it, whispering, "It was a pleasure, Vlad."

Alucard raised an eyebrow at her. "How sentimental," he observed with distaste.

"Some things never change, Master," she said, walking to him once again, an odd expression on her face. "Though you never mentioned anything about sentiments last night when we-"

"Don't you think we should be going, Police Girl? The _daiv_ only answers to you."

"_I 'ave a name!" _'the daiv' hissed, glaring at Alucard. _"Massster, are you ccertain ve cannot leave 'im behind?"_

_Maybe another time, Scipio, like if I'm ever really angry, we can chuck his coffin into the future or something._

"_That vould be enjoyable, Masster," _Scipio said, his lips curling.

"Police Girl, are we leaving or not?" Alucard asked impatiently, glancing from her to Scipio as though he suspected something of the conversation that had just passed between them.

"Yes, yes, we're going, Master. Scipio, take us..."

"Five hundred fifty four years two months and six days into the future."

Seras blinked with surprise. "How did you know that?" she asked.

"_'e 'ad to know to be able to find usss in the first place, no, Master?" _Scipio pointed out. _"The daiv 'e ussed to come back posssssibly tracked you by sscent."_

Daivs_ can do that?_ Seras asked in awe.

Scipio did not not answer as he bounded into the stream of time, wondering how he had ended up with such an idiotic master, and also wondering why he couldn't help like her.

* * *

Integra sighed. She was not in the mood to decode Alucard's riddles. "Explain," she ordered with a casual flick of her hand. She sunk back into the arm chair, listening intently.

"What is it that makes, or made, _daiv_ unique to other hell creatures?" Alucard asked.

"They journey through the years," Integra replied. The answer had come from her mouth so quickly she even surprised herself.

"And can they carry other things through time?" Alucard asked.

"Only other hell creatures," Integra returned, as if quoting a textbook. "Any mortal or inanimate object will be destroyed by the journey."

Alucard nodded, remaining silent, waiting for the situation to dawn on her. When she slammed her clenched fist down on the desk, he knew she had realized his message.

"Are you trying to tell me that Seras is in a different time plane?!" Integra fumed, glaring at him.

"You see the dilemma," Alucard said, amused by her reaction. "I intend to get her back, of course," he added as an afterthought. "With help..."

"I see," Integra muttered, calming herself. "You want permission to leave, don't you?"

"Only for a few days," he assured her.

"And just how do you plan to go back through time anyway?"

"By the same method that she did. That is why I will need to visit an old friend."

"Very well," Integra agreed. "You have my permission to leave until Seras Victoria is found."

"Master, that command will not work. You see, Seras Victoria is already found. This mission is written to succeed, and since she will be found in the past, I am presently not free to do what is necessary to ensure that time continues in its natural order."

Integra blinked, slowly interpreting his meaning. "Fine. You are free to leave until your mission is accomplished."

"Yes, Master," he said. He bowed low, and disappeared from the room.

Integra sighed, massaging her temples. _Really!_ She thought. _Time travel? What next? These vampires are honestly more trouble than they're worth..._

CRASH! BANG! WHUMP!

Integra jumped to her feet in alarm as a massive, monstrous looking creature appeared in her office knocking over two bookshelves before it skidded to a halt, leaving deep gauges in the once beautifully polished floor. Its passengers were dislodged, one of which flew several feet, creating the "whump" noise as he collided with the wall.

Alucard had caught Seras around the waist when she threatened to follow in her fledgling's footsteps and was now lowering her to the floor. He eyed her with amusement. "You told it to take us to Integra's office?" he asked, a cruel smile curling his lips as he spotted the look of shock and horror on his master's face.

"_'It' hasss a name!" _Scipio repeated, snarling at the vampire.

"Easy, Scipio," Seras said soothingly, still regaining her balance. She ran her fingers absently through the _daiv's_ thick fur. "I'll let you eat him later."

Alucard smirked triumphantly at the massive beast as Seras hurried to her fledgling's side. "Vanya, are you alright?" she asked, pulling him off the ground.

He blinked and looked around; the ordeal seemed to have broken his hypnosis. "Where are we?" he asked.

Seras smiled brightly and hugged him, saying, "Home!"

"Y-you mean _your_ time?" he spluttered, trying to push her off him.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?"

Vanya stared around at the beautiful wood-paneled walls and hand carved bookcases. "Well, it beats Dracula's castle by a long shot."

"A rats den beats Dracula's castle by a long shot," Seras said, smirking.

"Police Girl, do you recall what I said about insulting m-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Scipio, Vanya, Alucard and Seras all stopped what they were doing and turned to face the furious-looking blonde behind the desk, a forgotten cigar still smoldering between her fingers, her icy blue eyes luminous.

"Sir Integra!" Seras exclaimed, rushing behind the desk and hugging the livid woman tightly. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Miss Victoria, just what do you think you are doing?" Integra bellowed trying to break free of the unnaturally strong grip.

"Police Girl, perhaps you should calm down a little," Alucard suggested, noting the murderous look in the Hellsing heir's eyes.

"Yes, Master," Seras said apologetically, rejoining him at his side.

"I thought you said he wasn't your master anymore," Vanya piped up accusingly.

"Seras is a free vampire now?" Integra asked, her fingers curling into fists. She was about to shout again when the door opened and Walter stepped in, adjusting his monocle as he surveyed the massive devastation before him.

"Ah, Miss Victoria, Master Alucard. So good to have you home. I trust that your mission was a success?"

Seras sighed deeply, looking up at Alucard. "Maybe you should explain," she suggested.

"Oh, I don't think so, Police Girl. If I recall, this whole mess is your fault. I'll leave the explaining to you. Come by my chambers when you are finished." He grinned wickedly as he sank into the floor, leaving a frustrated Seras alone in the wreckage with a _daiv_, a fledgling, a confused butler and one very angry Integra.

"Oh, damn..." she whispered.

* * *

And that's where it ends... I'll leave the rest to the imagination! Review please! And be on the lookout for a sequel! 


End file.
